She Will Be Loved
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Where do you go when the one you’re supposed to marry becomes the one you’d love nothing more than to hurt, and the one-time fling becomes something more serious? Full Summary inside. Please read and review. Rated "M" for later chapters. AU, OOC, lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Where do you go when the one you hate is the one you're supposed to love, and the one you love is supposed to be the one you never gave a chance? When the one you're supposed to marry becomes the one you'd love nothing more than to hurt, and the one-time fling becomes something more serious? AU, Rosalie X Jacob.**

**Explanation: So, I started this… About the beginning of winter holiday, which was the nineteenth of December. So I don't even know how I got this idea, I just started writing. Anyway, that's how this was born. I hope to update regularly. But this is the story my recent polls have been on, so here ya go. :D**

**Please read and review. **

Chapter One

"Don't forget, this was all your idea," Alice said, giggling from the back of the car. If we weren't going fifty miles per hour over the speed limit I would have glared at her in the rear view mirror.

"At least it's not my car," I replied, and her face fell immediately. Bella shook her head. Yes, we were breaking the law, but it was a normal Saturday for us. I shifted gears.

"You know, Rosalie, we could have taken Bella's car, it's much faster than mine," Alice said, suggesting something for the future, no doubt. I shook my head, and Bella remained silent, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Alice, Alice Alice Alice. Your car is yellow, Bella's is red. Red cars always get pulled over, no matter whose driving," I said. As if to prove my point, a cop car pulled up beside us, looked at the three of us, two smiling, and then went on his way. She rolled her eyes.

"We're almost there anyway, don't worry about it. It would take more time to go back and get her car anyway," I said, pulling onto the off ramp. She sighed, nodding.

"You're right," she said. "I also don't see why I couldn't drive _my_ car," she continued.

"Jeep!" Bella yelled, giving neither of us a chance to answer. Alice and I swore. It was our game. Every time there was a Jeep on the road when we drove anywhere, we called out Jeep, making it sound like a much longer word than it was. Bella always saw them first. It was like her eyes were trained to only see them. Even when she was in the back (with exceedingly small windows) she saw them before either of us did.

"How do you do that, Bella?" Alice complained from the back seat. Bella shrugged, a smug smile on her face.

"I don't bicker with my friend constantly?" she said. I scowled.

"We weren't bickering," I said defensively and Alice nodded her head violently. Bella and I laughed at the look on her face. She looked so serious.

"Come on guys, it's just a game," she said.

"Look at that traffic," Alice said, changing the conversation. You didn't screw with Bella, it was just a known fact. We all looked over at the public freeway, happy for our express toll pass.

There was a big football game today, and we had actually scored decent tickets. Well, Edward had. He could always get the best tickets for anything. And Bella could always bypass all the annoying things, like traffic. They were a force to be reckoned with when put together, it was amazing. Once they took on the legal system, suing them for providing Bella's mother with a biased lawyer, and they had gotten a pretty penny from them. Though they had all that money, they still worked. Edward as a doctor (he was on call for every weekend) and Bella as a landscaper. Suffice it to say they were very well off.

Then you had Edward's adoptive brother Jasper, and his wife, Alice. They had gotten married just after high school. I suppose to everyone who didn't know them well at the time, it was a marriage that was going to fail within the first year, but to their friends, they knew it would last a long time, if not indefinitely. Jasper had actually had to wait for Alice to complete her senior year, putting him at nineteen and her at eighteen when they got married. If they ever got in fights, no one knew about it, but they seemed happy the entire time. Something I'd only ever be able to hope for with Emmett. But Alice was working two jobs, and both were something she loved. She worked week days teaching kids how to dance, both ballroom and ballet, and on the weekends she worked part time as a car mechanic, something I had gotten her into. Not the highest paying jobs, but Jasper's psychiatrists' salary put them in the upper middle class.

I pulled into the parking lot, happy to see that all the good spots weren't taken yet. We saw Edward's Aston Martin on the other side of the row, the boys already standing around, sharing a cigarette. We didn't like them smoking, but tolerated it since they only had them on rare occasions, like today. I was still convinced they did it only to impress us. Edward and Jasper weren't convinced that the women they were with loved them. Emmett knew better.

For all intensive purposes we were only together for our parents. We despised each other. It was a recent thing, us despising each other, but it was still in place all the same. Nevertheless, we put on a show. When we were with friends, or our families, we acted like we had never loved each other more. It wasn't hard, we just had to act like we used to. Inappropriate public displays of affection, loving name calling, vulgarity at times. Just the usual routine for us.

We made our way over to the guys, who finished their cigarette. Jasper, as always, walked over to Alice immediately and picked her up, spinning around and kissed her as he put her on the ground again. Edward waited for Bella, but as soon as they got to each other they hugged tightly. They only kissed in public on rare occasion. And, as usual, Emmett and I walked towards each other, hate apparent in our eyes, but we embraced, kissing like old times. His hands traveled down my back. He was good for keeping up appearances.

"Jeez Em," Jasper said, guiding Alice towards the gates, "you need a room or something?" he asked. I ignored him, rolling my eyes. I could feel Emmett smile in our kiss.

"Just like old times, right Rose?" he asked. I glared at him as he grabbed my ass lightly. No matter how much I didn't want to, my body always reacted to physical advances like that, and he never minded. He just laughed it off, and took my hand. Edward and Bella were right behind Alice and Jasper, and no one was looking back at us. I dug my nails into his hand.

"Only in your dreams, Emmett," I said with a smile on my face. He looked at me and I relaxed my hand. We looked down at his hand and saw fresh blood trailing down his hand from four small spots. He sighed. We reached the gate, and the noise from the stadium was already roaring. I loved the sport, but hated going to the actual games. Much too loud, and it was when Emmett and I had first met, so he always acted more immature than usual.

"_That's the thing though, no chicks ever come to any of the good games," I heard someone's deep voice complain from behind me in the line for food. I rolled my eyes as Bella laughed. Apparently Alice was telling jokes again._

"_Says the moron who can't look right ahead of him," I heard another voice say from the same spot behind me. I couldn't help but look back. There were three men standing there, one was well over six feet tall, the other two only a bit shorter than he was. I had to admit, his muscles were impressive. _

"_Rose," I heard Alice's voice say from my right. I snapped my head to look at her. "It's not polite to stare," she said. I must have looked confused, because she continued. "You were staring at the guys behind us. Well, just one of them actually," she said, giggling._

_I gaped at her. I wasn't… staring, was I? I shook my head and we stepped up to get our food._

_During half time I went to get Bella and Alice drinks. While I was standing in line, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was the guy from earlier, only this time he had a smirk on his face._

"_Just in case you wanted it," he said, handing me a piece of paper. I took it and looked at it. It had a number and his name. It also had "It lasts longer," written in the same handwriting as the name and number. I turned the paper over to see a picture of him. I looked up to tell him how rude it was, but he wasn't there. Men._

So of course he would ask if I wanted a drink, or if I would settle for something that would last longer. I told him to get me what I usually wanted. He kissed my cheek and went to get it. Beer runner extraordinaire.

After the game Alice drove us home since she had the least to drink. I was thankful for our rule that girls drive together, and guys together. She also followed the speed limit. I was the first to be dropped off. We said goodbye to each other and I made my way up to the tenth floor apartment Emmett and I paid for.

He had his room, and I had mine. Though when we had visitors we shared a room, in which case he slept on the floor and his room was the guest room. He was a good boy. He never complained.

When I got to my room I took my shoes off and shed the rest of my clothes. I didn't bother to close the door, thinking he wouldn't be home for a while longer. I had just undone my bra when I heard him whistle from the door.

"There's a view I haven't seen in a while," he said, leaning casually against the door frame. I quickly grabbed the towel on my bed and draped it around my body, turning to look at him fully.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, my voice going up an octave or two. He smirked.

"Long enough to know what I've been missing," he said casually. I glared at him, walking over and slamming my door shut. "Testy testy," I heard him say as he headed to his own room. My temper got the better of me and I threw my phone at the wall. I heard his laugh from the room next to mine. I walked to the bathroom, now regretting the choice we made of having it be a joined bathroom.

I heard him touch the door handle and locked it quickly. He laughed again. Pig. I pulled on my pony tail, releasing my hair from the dreaded thing, and turned the shower on. I let the steam fill the bathroom before stepping in. The water was still scalding hot and it was soothing.

Some time later the bathroom was filled with the smell of lavender and… whatever my shampoo smelled like. I wasn't quite sure on the exact flavor, but I liked it. Emmett absolutely hated it, and that was just one of the perks.

I didn't have any other plans for the night so I let my hair hang damp, letting it air dry. I wrapped my towel around my body and unlocked Emmett's door, then walked into my own room. I added my clothes to the pile in the corner, then walked into the hallway to get myself something to drink. I regretted that immediately.

In the living room there were four of them, Emmett included. One was at the drums, two on guitar, and Emmett with the microphone. I never should have let him buy that god forsaken game. I couldn't move, and I was utterly aware that my towel barely covered anything it should. My mouth was hanging open, and the one on drums failed out of the song, followed by the two on the guitars. Emmett had never taken his eyes off the screen.

It took everything I had to close my mouth and walk back in my room. I slammed the door. He would hear about this later.

**I promise you that explanations for everything that happen in the story are in future chapters, so no need to fear. :D Again, please review, it would mean billions to me. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"How dare you! You know that you tell me when you have friends coming over ahead of time so things like that don't happen again!" I shouted at him. He was sitting on the couch, hands in his lap, head bent down. He looked pathetic. Hell, he was pathetic. And adorable. No. He was not adorable, he wasn't even good looking. Not anymore.

"In my defense, you were in the shower," he said. He had been full of lame excuses lately. They only made me madder.

"You could have told me they were coming over _before_ I was dripping with water!" I retorted. At this point I could care less if our neighbors could hear us.

"Well now you know to ask if anyone's going to be coming over before you walk out of your room practically naked," he said, finally looking at me, anger blazing in his eyes. It didn't scare me, but I knew that I needed to tread carefully now. He never raised his voice, which in and of itself was frightening.

"I had a towel on, thank you very much," I said, crossing my arms as he stood up.

"Your towel barely covered your obnoxiously large ass," he said, taking very deliberate steps towards me. I glared up at him, matching each of his steps forward with one of my own backward. He noticed this and smiled.

The truth of the entire situation was, no matter how much we hated each other, there was still the tension and protectiveness we had of each other. Yes, I found him attractive, but he was also overbearing and far too overprotective. And yes, he still wanted to fuck me senseless, he rarely thought of anything else, but my bitchiness got in the way of him wanting to keep an actual relationship with me. So, in short we both wanted no relationship with each other, but still wanted to fuck. It was wrong and horrible. And it was difficult to hide the bruises he gave me every time. Our hate for each other leaked into our love-making.

"At least I have the decency to wear something when walking around the house, unlike you, who just barges in the kitchen completely nude when my sister is here, and you know she's staying with us," I commented. My voice was no longer loud, and his smile widened as I pressed myself into the corner of the living room.

"It's so funny you think I did that as an accident," he whispered in my ear. I glared at what I could see of his face, not daring to move an inch. My arms were still crossed, and he was bending so that his lips were right next to my ear. I exhaled before responding.

"Yes, because you just love the thought of me having to act like I'm deeply in love with you in front of people, no matter what you're wearing at the time" I said, anger apparent in my voice. I heard his deep laugh start.

"But you know I prefer it rough," he said, taking our… argument in a different direction. His right hand slammed into the wall near my left ear and I flinched, my eyes closing instinctively. His laugh gained its full capacity as his left hand snaked around my waist, settling on the small of my back. As he pulled me closer to him I put my hands on his chest, trying to push myself away, but he only moved closer, leaving no space between him, me and the wall. My breathing caught. The hand that had slammed into the wall cupped my chin, forcing my face up. "Oh come on, Rose, let me see those pretty eyes of yours," he said in a soft voice. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I knew his tightening grip wouldn't let go unless I did, so they opened slowly.

His face was closer than I had expected it to be, and amusement was playing freely in his eyes. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he said, loosening his grip. I licked my lips slowly, a nervous habit. I didn't reply, I only shook my head. My breath was coming in short gasps now. "Now where do we want to do this?" he asked politely. I don't know how he managed to keep a nice exterior while he did this. I didn't like it when it first started, but sometime between the kissing and getting undressed I started to love it more than I should. I shrugged my shoulders, truly not caring about the "location."

"Very well," he said, tightening his grasp on my waist and lifting me off the ground. His lips found mine, forcing them to move. At first, as always, I struggled to push him away, but he only slammed me harder against the wall and his arm traveled down my thigh roughly. He grabbed my leg just below my knee and put it around his waist. He moved is other hand to repeat the action to my other leg, but it did that on its own accord, and my arms wrapped around his neck as I was sucked into the kiss. Damn this bastard to the very inner circle of hell. His hands grabbed my ass, supporting my weight as he carried me down the hall. Half way to my room he slammed me against the wall nearest to my door roughly. I could feel some bruises forming already. I yelled into the kiss and his right hand let go of my ass to brace himself against the wall. He stopped the kiss and ravaged my neck, biting and sucking. I could feel him break the skin, causing my legs to tighten around his waist and me to scream out in pain. His free hand found my mouth, silencing me. I felt tears well up in my eyes and spill over.

"Are we going to be quiet now?" he asked, looking me in the eye. I closed them, wishing the tears away and nodded. "Good," he replied, smashing his lips to mine again. Once again, I replied, all too eagerly. My back arched to him and his hand slipped in the gap between my back and the wall, once again carrying me to a room. I didn't pay attention to which one. He didn't even bother to close the door. He slammed me on the bed, and I immediately knew it was his room. He was the only one of us who kept anything metal on his bed. Whatever it was dug into my back uncomfortably, and I was about to move it, but he was on top of me before I could do anything. He pinned my hands above my head with one of his own and, while kissing me too roughly for my liking, unbuttoned my shirt with his other hand. I tried squirming away, but the damned metal thing in my back only made matters worse. I arched up, trying to get away from the edge that was digging into my back, and he laughed. The bastard.

"Do you want me to move that for you?" he asked, sweetness covering his voice falsely. I glared at him.

"Depends, are you actually going to move it?" I snapped at him. I didn't particularly like being half naked on his bed while he was still fully clothed. He only rolled his eyes and took whatever the damned object was and threw it across the room. It must have not been too important. He continued kissing me, and I continued to kiss him back. Eventually his hands let mine go, and he worked my shirt off, then worked on taking my shorts off. I tried desperately to keep them on, but it only helped with him getting them off. He smirked at my underwear.

"I got you these for your birthday last year," he said happily. I scowled at him, pushing myself up on my knees so we were chest to chest. I put my hands on his shirt and lifted up. Thankfully he let me take his shirt off without a fight. That was a first. I trailed my fingers on the waistband of his jeans then unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down slowly. He took them off quickly, that smirk still on his face.

"Underwear is underwear," I said simply with a shrug. I could see the wheels turning in his head. His smile never left his face.

"Hmmm," he … hmmmed. "What do you want to bet it looks better on the floor than on you?" he said. It would always be a mystery to me how he could remain so playful. I shrugged.

"Depends on if your brain can handle getting them on the _floor_." I didn't think I was being too mean. He did have me in his bed. Again. Just like every Friday night. Unfortunately. He acted quickly after my statement and pushed my shoulders, causing me to fall back on his bed, and hit my head on the headboard. I let out a little cry as my eyes closed. My cry was silenced by his mouth on mine again. His hand was working my underwear down my legs, and I was staying still. No need on trying to get him to stop but only helping his efforts. Once again he had me as undressed as he wanted me and I wondered if he would do his usual routine tonight or just skip to his … and my own…Favorite part.

My answer was provided when he plunged two fingers into my core. It was no where near as unpleasant as when he actually entered, but it was still unwelcome. His mouth was still on mine, and I moaned into the kiss. He moaned back, and I couldn't help but start to love this again.

That morning I hated waking up in his bed. It seemed like I did this far too much for hating him. We didn't even have a big fight to end our relationship, we just grew distant. We started liking different things, I started partying more, he started hating me for it.

I got out of his bed quietly and picked my clothes up and made my way to my room. I needed to shower and get clothes on. I skipped the music during this shower and just got in quickly.

As I got out I heard him starting to wake up. It was at this point where I would always get dressed quickly and call Bella or Alice to see if they wanted to meet up for coffee. It was Sunday, and we all had off usually.

As it turned out, Bella had to work today, something for a client out of town, and Alice was the only one available. She was always the one to notice everything as well, so I didn't have to worry about trying to hide anything.

I put on a white t-shirt with blue jeans. Something I would wear any day. Nothing for her to pick up on. Emmett was just getting out of his bed when I walked out the front door. I walked to the coffee shop Alice and I would meet at.

She was thirty minutes late, as always.

**Chapter two of the story no one is reading and the reason I haven't posted anything else in a long ass time. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

She came running in, bumping into someone who was leaving, and muttered a quick apology. I laughed. She went up to the counter and ordered whatever it was she usually ordered and then sat next to me in the small set up of two loveseats. I took a sip of my water.

"Hectic morning. I woke up and Jasper was in a certain mood, he wanted bacon, and then I got a call from some teenager whose transmission is now broken due to something, she doesn't know what, and so I had to sit on the phone with her for an hour telling her to calm down and that I would meet her at the shop at one," she said all in one breath. She usually was long winded. I laughed again. It was forced.

"How was your morning?" she asked. Her order was called up so she went to grab it. I answered her when she sat back down.

"Oh, you know, the usual. I woke up in _his_ bed, took a shower, came here to meet you, nothing new," I said. Maybe I said it a bit too fast, but she looked at me questioningly.

"'_His_'?" was all she said. Oh. I hadn't used his name and I spat the word out like it was salt. It was also supposed to be _our_ bed.

"Emmett, sorry," I said, hoping she wouldn't push it any further. But Alice always pushed in a nice, tender way.

"Honey, is there something going on between you two?" she asked sweetly, obvious concern in her voice. She always noticed things. Granted, Emmett and I had hated each other for the past… however long it had already been, but she still noticed.

"We're just going through a rough patch right now, that's all. We'll get over it I'm sure," I said, shaking my head and then pulling a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I needed a hair cut.

"Okay, if you ever want to talk about anything, just let me know, okay sweetie?" she said, taking a sip from her coffee cup. I looked down at my hands and nodded, a smile planted on my face.

"Do you wanna go out tonight?" I asked. It had been a while since just us girls had gone to a bar. We used to go all the time, but we stopped for … reasons.

"_Rose, we're leaving. Now," Emmett said, authority he never used unless he was very angry in his voice. I looked at him like he was crazy. Yes, I was drunk, and I wasn't the smartest person right now._

"_Emmy, we just got here. Can't we stay a while more?" I pleaded, taking a large sip from my martini. He looked at me for a second, then picked me up, slung me over his shoulder, and carried me out of the bar. _

_I hit his back constantly, yelling at him to let me down. He did when we reached the car._

"_What was that for?" I asked. He never did that to me. He usually said, 'I'll see you at home,' or compromised with me. He never forced me anywhere._

"_That was for your being drunk, and your diminishing amount of clothing," he retorted, opening the door and waiting for me to get in. I crossed my arms. Lately he had been uptight._

"_You didn't seem to mind my lack of clothing at the house," I replied smoothly, staring him in the eye._

"_That's true. There also wasn't twenty guys tugging at your shirt at the house. Get in," he said, leaving the door open and walking around to his side of the car. I closed my door._

"_I'll walk home," I said, and turned to walk away._

"_Rose, baby, don't do that. It's twenty degrees outside and you're hardly wearing anything," he protested. Yet he didn't move from the car door. _

"_Stop me," I said, starting to walk away from the car. I heard him sigh and the sound of the door closing followed it. I expected his hand to grab my shoulder like it usually did, but instead I heard the sound of the engine starting. I looked back and saw the pull off. My jaw opened. I couldn't believe he had just done that._

"Sure, just you, Bella, and me, or do you want the guys to come along as well?" she asked, pulling out her Blackberry.

"Yeah, just us girls. Jasper could come along and drive us home though, if you wanted," I suggested. Her face lit up at that thought and she started texting someone. Jasper, no doubt. I envied their love.

"Do you want us to meet you at the usual place around eight?" she asked, not looking up from the screen. I looked at it, she was texting Bella.

"Sure, that sounds good," I said, smiling. It would feel good to get out of the apartment for a while.

Eight o'clock couldn't arrive soon enough for me, so I went to the bar at seven thirty, happy that it opened at seven. It used to only happen at eight. I ordered a beer to start the night off, and finished that quickly. There weren't many people there, but as it grew closer to eight, the place started filling up quickly.

And right on time, Bella, Alice and Jasper walked through the door, looking for me. I instantly regretted coming early. It occurred to me as I saw them that I had had four beers. Damn my being a lightweight. I was already borderline tipsy and drunk. They walked up to me and I tried to act like I had just gotten there.

"Hey guys," I said happily. I even waved. That and my breath combined, they would know I had been here a while.

"Hey, how's it going?" Bella asked, giving me a quick hug. I hugged her back.

"It's going good," I said, though it sounded slurred to me. They laughed.

"Happy hour started early for someone," I heard Jasper say to Alice, and I couldn't help but giggle. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear and she nodded. He kissed her cheek before going to sit down at the end of the bar.

We made our way to the dance floor soon after that and I got a little carried away. I danced with a few guys, but one in particular. He was tall, he had dark skin, long black hair that was silky to the touch, and brown eyes. Not at all my type, but that night he was attractive. Exceedingly attractive.

During the slow song Jasper joined Alice and Bella walked to the bar to get herself another drink, and I took the man I had met to a corner. At first I thought it was just the alcohol finally having an effect on me, but then I realized that I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, found this perfect stranger attractive, and for the first time in a while I wanted to take someone back to my place, even if it was just for one night. But I only kissed him. I took his phone from his pocket and entered my number and then put it back.

I walked away feeling high. It was a light feeling, not the feeling of being drunk, which was more of a weighty feeling. I felt like I needed some fresh air, so I walked out. I could feel my three friends following me. I instantly regretted wearing a backless shirt.

"Rose, what happened to your back?" I heard Bella ask from my right. I felt Alice's hands tracing the bruises on my back lightly.

"I just fell last night. I left something on my floor and I couldn't see. It was an accident, nothing to worry about," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"If you say so," Bella said, moving on quickly. Of course the clumsy one would take the excuse that I tripped over something in my room at night.

Alice and Jasper didn't buy it, but stayed silent. They dropped Bella off first. After we said goodbye to her, Alice turned around and looked at me from the passenger seat.

"Now, what honestly happened? You spoke too fast and said too many words for that "I tripped and fell on something in my room last night" excuse to be true," she said. Jasper nodded in agreement. I looked at the two of them and sighed. They noticed too much to be fair. I decided to tell them part of the truth.

"It's embarrassing," I said, looking down, blood coming to my cheeks. It never did that when I talked about sex with Emmett. "But Emmett and I got a little… carried away last night," I said, wording my response carefully. Alice and Jasper accepted this response with open arms.

When Emmett and I had been dating we had been known for our adventurous not-so-private private moments. Anything to do with sex and bruises would be bought instantly.

I walked up the stairs to my apartment wondering what kind of fate was waiting for me behind the door when I heard music playing. I opened the door slowly to see something unexpected.

**So I know people are reading this, I got a review today saying "I'm reading...". Gotta say, made me happy. :D Anyway, I know people are reading because my hits go up and up. And now, that makes me sad, sadly. Anyway, please please please review. Else ways, you all won't get an update until I'm into the hundred page part of this story. I'm evil, I just realized. Anyway, review and you get faster updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked. He was at the stove, cooking something. He never cooked. Well, he did once, and ended up with a very long day that kept me sore hours afterward.

"Cooking, obviously. It's our 'anniversary'," he said like it was obvious. I just stared at him. He was dead serious about this, which is what scared me.

"You do know that couples who have broken up don't celebrate that, right?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was stupid. I was drunk, so that might be why.

"Rose, honey, our parents are visiting, remember," he said. I looked at him blankly for a few minutes before it clicked. A week ago we talked to our parents who said they were going to come visit us for our anniversary.

"And you couldn't have told me this sooner? Like, say when I was sober?" I said, panic rising in my voice.

"I thought it would be more entertaining to tell you when you got home. Though I was expecting you later. I can imagine that scene, you barging in drunkenly, our parents wondering why you went drinking on the one night they were going to come into town, it would have been priceless," he said, laughing to himself. "But you being drunk works just fine," he continued. The only thought I could understand was, "I need to change."

I went to my room to change, but couldn't find anything that I would wear in front of our parents. His parents were laid back in their style, and didn't like formal wear too much, and my parents hated sweats and a t-shirt. And yet, despite these character differences, they got along perfectly. They even paid some of the rent for this godforsaken apartment.

As soon as I found something all four people would like, I went to see what else Emmett could possibly be doing. Cooking really wasn't his specialty, and it was a miracle he hadn't started a fire already. It was also a miracle I could walk in a semi-straight line.

"Good timing. They're on their way up," he said, looking at me from the counter. He had a beer bottle in his hand, but went to exchanged it for a wine glass. Bastard.

"You're going to pay for this," I said in a low tone, glaring at him. He smiled and raised his glass.

"I hope so," he said, then took a sip from the glass. I was going to kill him. Which would probably turn into –

"How are you?!" I heard my mother practically yell from the door. I hadn't even heard it open. But she had always been sneaky. I smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't notice the fact that her daughter was shit-faced. My father was trailing her by a few steps with a small, knowing smile on his face.

"I'm good, mom, you?" I asked, putting my arms around her. She held me at arms length and looked at me in full. It was embarrassing, mainly because Emmett was doing the same while shaking hands with his father.

"Oh, you know, busy busy busy. Work's been busier as of late. I've been working with Bella a lot as well," she said, waving her hand and going off to say hi to Emmett. My dad came up and gave me a hug.

"Did you forget we were coming, darling?" he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but laugh. He didn't miss much when it came to me.

"Yeah, and the jerk that is my boyfriend didn't think to tell me before I left," I said. He laughed as well, thinking I was just playfully calling Emmett a jerk, but only if he knew.

I shook hands with Emmett's father and hugged his mother. She had given him a bottle of wine, a common gift they gave us every birthday, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year, Easter. Then we sat down and had dinner. Mostly our parents just talked to each other. Occasionally they would ask Emmett or me a question.

My mother was discussing some new house she was renovating, and everyone was engrossed in it. I, myself, needed a break. I stood up from the table, placing my napkin in my seat, and went to the restroom.

I locked my door to the bathroom and sat on the counter, happy to have a small cup in there. I filled it with water and took a sip. I loved my parents, but it seemed like they only ever talked about their jobs. My mother worked in architecture and my father worked at the bank. Exceedingly boring if you asked me, but my mother's job did allow her to work with one of my best friends, so that wasn't half bad.

I leaned my head back against the mirror and closed my eyes. I could feel my "after drinking nap" coming on. I was happy not to have work in the morning. I took another drink of water, and as I was going to put the half full cup on the counter a large hand tapped the bottom of it, spilling it on my shirt. Of course I had to be wearing a white shirt this evening.

I looked up at him slowly. I wanted death to be written in my eyes, but I didn't feel like I accomplished that too well. He was smiling like a five year old who had just been bought gum for the first time.

"I'm sorry, was that your last clean shirt?" he asked, faking sincerity. I continued to glare at him, and his smile widened. I wanted to take the glass and smash it on his head, but that set had cost me fifty dollars, and it had only come with two cups, so I decided against that.

"As I said before, you're going to pay for tonight," I mumbled, looking down at my shirt. Without the wet stain trailing down it now, it had been thick enough to not let my red bra with butterflies show through. Now anyone could take one look at it and see the details.

"Don't worry honey, I got your back," he said, disappearing in his room to get a shirt for me. He came bounding back in with a dark blue button up shirt. I took it from his hands roughly and waited for him to leave. But he didn't.

"Can I get changed in private, please?" I snapped at him. He only scoffed.

"You don't have anything I haven't seen before honey, so it doesn't matter," he said, making his way to the toilet.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice disgusted. I put the shirt he gave me on the counter and took my own off.

"Unlike you, I actually go to the bathroom to go to the bathroom," he said. I turned around quickly as he said that. He disgusted me. I put his shirt on and buttoned it quickly, then filled up my cup.

I walked over and spilled it on his jeans, knowing that all his other ones were in the washing machine. He looked at me like he was going to kill me with the water.

"Sorry, it was an accident," I spat at him. I put the cup on the counter and made my way to the kitchen. I had said I would make him pay for tonight, but now I was suddenly worried about what he would do to me.

**So I was looking through all this... And the chapters vary in length. I don't even know how they vary, but some are short (I swear I've never written something as short as one of the chapters in this story) and others are uber long.. Anyway, please review. I know a lot of y'all have this story on story alert. I want feedback. I got feedback last time, and I updated this as soon as I had another chapter written, but if I don't get more you won't get an update until I've written two more chapters... Which could take a while, could not... You know what to do. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

He cooked, so he cleaned. That was how it always was with us. Whoever cooked, did the dishes. It had been like that for the past three years, and things weren't about to change now. I wouldn't let them.

"You should do them, simply because you spilled water on my pants," he said while sitting at the table, his arms crossed. He was slouching and his legs were separated, the water on his pants only more pronounced because of it. I had to work not to laugh.

"You cooked, you clean. It's been that way for years, and it's not going to change because I embarrassed you in front of your parents. Who would you have rather had over, Edward and Jasper and two of your other obnoxious friends, or our parents?" I told him. He should have been happy I never did that when his friends were over.

"That doesn't matter. You wearing my shirt and me having a wet spot on my pants… it's not good in any company!" he said, his voice raising slightly. We weren't even looking at each other. I kept looking at my crossed arms and legs, and I could care less as to where he was looking.

"You aren't going to give this up, are you?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. I licked my lips quickly.

"Not a chance in hell, Emmett," I said, looking at him for the first time since our parents had walked out of the door. He looked at the table and at the pans he had used to cook the meal. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I, unlike you, can live with a mess," he said, uncrossing his arms and putting his hands on his knees. He got up and walked back to his room. I sat there, looking at the table. Under any other circumstances I would have done the dishes, but I wasn't going to give up this time, as I had told him. I walked to my room as well. I locked the door leading to the bathroom, and the one leading to the hallway.

I hit play on my computer. I had forgotten that it was turned up as loud as it could be in our complex. Emmett hated my music, and I his, but he didn't have anything for his music except a portable CD player.

I could hear him trying to get in to turn it down, or off, happy for once about my locks. Yes, he was strong enough to break the door to get in, but I don't think that he ever thought too much about that. And he wouldn't have the money to pay for it.

He also hated the fact that I had a small tendency to skip to the next song while in the middle of another. I did this with every song, but I couldn't stand listening to the choruses on a lot of the songs. Some songs didn't bother me, but most I couldn't stand.

After five minutes of trying to get in he stopped and tried to bathroom door. That one only took him three minutes until he gave up. I sat in my bed and started reading my book. It was funny, yet disturbing. I loved it, once I started reading it, it seemed like I couldn't put it down. After five pages, I saw a slip of paper pass under my door.

"Please?" was all it said. I didn't know what it was supposed to mean, so I wrote a response. I was drunk, it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"Please what? Do you think I know what you want all the time, jackass?" was my reply. I slipped it back under the door. I got it halfway before it was taken quickly by Emmett. I heard him scribbling on the door.

"Turn the music down," was his response.

I knew very well he could with one word, but I still wrote, "Make me," and slipped the paper back under the door. He hit the wall, no doubt from frustration, but wrote back nevertheless. I couldn't help but think how immature this was. I shrugged and picked the piece of paper up reading it. It made me laugh.

"I can't when the door is locked."

"Sounds like you need to be more creative then, tough shot," I wrote in reply. I slipped the paper under the door again and went back to my book. I heard him writing on the paper, using the door as a surface to write again, and smiled to myself.

As the song was changing I heard him say, "Oh, fuck it." I didn't know what he wanted to fuck, but as long as it wasn't me I was good. I turned the page in my book and then my door was on the floor. I looked at it, then at Emmett, disbelief written on my face.

"You didn't," I said, putting my bookmark in my spot and getting up. Damn short shorts and tube tops. He looked me up and down a few times, then smiled triumphantly.

"Well, were you blind I could say I didn't, and I used a key, but you aren't, so… And you said "make me," so I decided to do it myself," he said, walking over to my computer. I stepped in his way before he could reach it.

"If you think you're touching my computer, you've got another thing coming," I said. My computer was where I did my work. It had everything on there, and the last time Emmett was on a computer it crashed. Twice. He was not going to touch my computer.

"I don't see you turning the music off," he said, crossing his arms. He was trying to stare me down, and it wasn't working.

"Because I don't want to. Or did that not click in your abnormally small brain?" I asked. I knew I was just a hair away from making him extremely mad, and for once, I didn't care. Alcohol always gave me courage.

"It clicked, that's why there's a door on your floor," he said. He uncrossed his arms, put his hands on my shoulders, and moved me to the side gently. I stumbled and fell, hitting my head on the footboard of my bed. My hand shot to the back of my head instinctively and it was tender. It also felt wet.

My bed had hard corners. We learned they can do a lot of damage one morning when we had used my room for certain activities. Emmett had hit his knee and split it open. He needed fifteen stitches.

I put my hand in front of my face, and as suspected, it was covered in blood. I had never been one to get along well with blood. In fact, it always made me faint.

The last thing I remembered was seeing Emmett crouching over me, with a worried expression on his face.

**Sad thing is, I'm having to reread these chapters because I don't remember what I wrote about... :D Anyway, only one review on the last chapter. Made me sad. Anywho, pairing is about to change, so... yeah. Interested to see how many reviews I get when _that_ starts happening.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I woke up to the sound of beeping machines and bright lights. I heard people arguing in the corner of the room, unaware that I had just woken up. I also had a major headache.

A moan escaped my lips without my allowing it, and the bickering stopped immediately. I saw a head of black hair and a head of brown hair make their way to the side of my bed quickly.

"Honey, are you alright? Emmett told us that you fell in your room and hit your head. He was so scared," Bella said quickly, taking my hand in hers, being careful. I looked down at it and saw a needle in the vein. I moaned again.

"Bella, she just woke up, let her breathe," Alice said, looking at Bella over me. Out of the three of us, Alice was the most level headed. She was like the mother, while I was like the older sister who was a bad influence and Bella was the innocent ten year old. What a dysfunctional family we made up.

"I – What happened?" I asked. I looked at Alice, and she played with something on the side rail. My bed moved up so I was sitting.

"Is that alright? The doctors said that if you woke up you should sit up, but slowly, so not too much blood drains too quickly," she said, ignoring my question. I nodded my head, and re focused her attention to the question.

"Alice, what happened?" I said. Bella was still holding my hand lightly, and Alice's hand was tracing circles on my thigh.

"Emmett said you two got in a fight, and you tripped over a shoe of his on the way to your side of the bed." I looked at her quizzically, remembering something different. "He was so scared, he didn't know what to do, so he called 911 and then called us. We've been here all day," she said. I looked for a clock. "It's four thirty," she said. "It was around midnight when he called, and you got here around twelve-thirty. They already gave you stitches," she said. She was definitely the mother.

"am or pm?" I asked. Bella looked confused for a second, but then she figured it out.

"pm," Alice replied. My mouth made a small "o." On the hand opposite the needle there was a bracelet with all my information on it. Birthday, name, age, sex, and doctor. It had been a while since any of us had been in the hospital.

"Have you guys gotten anything to eat?" I asked. I didn't want them to suffer because of me.

"Yes," Alice said quickly while Bella shook her head. I looked at Alice. "Alright, alright, I was worried about you. You haven't been in the hospital since you were sixteen, and that was for a broken arm. You've never had stitches before, and you've never hit your head," she said just as quickly, shooting Bella a glare. Bella had an innocent expression on her face.

"Alice, go get something to eat," I said, looking at her. She didn't need to be in the bed next to mine because of lack of nutrition. She sighed, but started walking towards the door.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard, you're caring about others before yourself," she muttered before closing the door behind her. I laughed, as did Bella.

"Let me guess," I said to Bella, "you asked for food around noon?" She nodded her head, an embarrassed smile going across her face. "At least you have more sense than Alice," I said, sighing.

"Do you want anything? Pain killers? Water?" she asked. Bella also cared about other people too much for her own good. I shook my head.

"Where is he?" I asked suddenly. Bella averted her gaze quickly at my question. "Bella," I said softly.

"He's downstairs with Edward and Jasper. He got too worried to stay here with you. He said he felt guilty," she said, shaking her head. "Do you want me to get him for you?" she asked. I smiled.

"No, he'll come up in his own time. How are Edward and Jasper though?" I asked. I felt bad. Everyone must have taken the day off to see me. And Edward didn't even work at this hospital.

"They're good. Edward was working the night shift at the hospital, so he got here around ten, and he's tired. I told him to go home, but he wouldn't hear of that," she said, shaking her head. "Men, you know," she said, laughing. I nodded my head.

"He needs to get some sleep," I said. "How long has he been up?" I asked. She looked at her wrist watch.

"About forty eight hours," she said, sighing. My eyes widened at that thought.

"Honey, go tell him to get some sleep, or I will," I said. I wasn't thinking to clearly. I think it had something to do with the morphine being pulsed through my system via the IV.

"Rose, you can't exactly go tell him to get his ass home, as I know you would," she said, looking at the set up around me. She was right.

"Then go get him," I said simply.

"I guess I could always do that, huh? Do you want me to get Emmett as well?" she asked, standing up from the bed. She had been sitting on it the entire conversation.

"No, he'll come on his own time, but thanks," I said, staring at the ceiling. The only way I could tell that she left was the sound of the door shutting. I concentrated on the sound of the machines beeping. I didn't see the point of all this. It was just a cut on my head. It was then that I didn't realize how many stitches I had been given. I was almost scared to know.

The door opened again and I heard two pairs of footsteps. Edward looked around the corner first. He had black bags under his eyes. It was obvious he needed sleep. He was still in his scrubs. I shook my head.

"Edward, go home with Bella. I'll be fine. I have Alice to worry about me," I said before he could say anything. He shrugged.

"I just wanted to make sure you woke up. Emmett said you hit your head pretty hard, and the x-rays are showing a small crack. It's worrisome to a doctor, you know," he said, coming to the side of my bed. His words were slurred.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine, I promise," I said. I lifted up my left hand, the hand with the IV. "I don't think this place is going to let me get much worse," I said, smiling. I still had my sense of humor. He smiled.

"You sure?" he asked. I nodded my head and tapped his hand. "Okay, call us if Alice isn't worrying too much," he said, his tone much lighter than it was. I nodded again.

"Oh, Emmett said he was going to come up after we left," Bella said before they fully exited the room. I didn't really care, but smiled anyway.

"Thanks," I said, not wanting to be rude. Bella smiled back at me and then left with Edward, hand in hand. As soon as the door was closed, it was opened again. I took a deep breath.

"I'm guessing they already told you what I said happened?" he asked in a low tone, like someone was watching us and he didn't want them to hear.

"Of course they did," I said sourly. I didn't really want to talk to him, but we had to keep these God damned appearances up.

"I'm sorry, but if I had told them what really happened they would have had to find out that we despise each other now, and it would have been a big mess," he said, running his hand through his hair, looking anywhere except at me. It was then that I became aware that I was only wearing that thin cotton dress thing and no bra. Why did they have to keep it outrageously cold in hospitals?

"Oh please. As if you haven't seen anything of mine before," I said. He was so annoying sometimes. He finally looked at me.

"Would you not make this about what you look like right now? Good lord woman, not everything is about you and how you look. I've got to keep my own self in line," he said. It sometimes scared me how well we knew each other. And yet his words didn't hurt, like they would have a week ago.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm the one who pushed me into my foot board," I said sarcastically. He glared at me, his hands shoved in his pockets. We were both pissed and we both couldn't do anything about it. I heard the beeping on the machine to my right increase.

"You know full well that I didn't mean for this to happen," he said in a low tone, taking a few steps towards my bed. I glared at him the entire time.

"Oh, I'm sure. That's why you said, 'I'm so sorry,' immediately after you walked in. God, you're pathetic," I said, turning my head away from him.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Is that better?" he asked. I snapped my head back to look at him.

"You're never going to learn, are you? You can't just say sorry to a woman after she tells you to. Then she'll always question if you said it just to make her happy and to stop her from bitching," I snapped.

"Well at least we know what the situation is here. And we can't exactly call you a 'woman' now can we? You're more like a hormonal teenager," he said, taking his hands out of his pockets and crossing his arms.

"That would make you four years old Emmett. Now get out," I said, turning my head so I wouldn't have to look at him anymore.

"Fine," he spat. He slammed the door on his way out.

**Yes, new pairing coming up. I hope you don't kill me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I got home and there was a new door to my room. Upon further inspection I found there was no lock. Of course. I had only stayed at the hospital for three days, and Alice was there for every minute of it. I even found her sleeping in one of the visitor chairs.

Emmett didn't come back after I told him to leave. We used the excuse that he didn't have enough hours of leave to stay and he was working overtime. Everyone took the excuse hurriedly.

My room hadn't been touched except the new door that looked exactly like my old one. Even my computer was still on. I was happy I didn't pay the electric bill. My clothes hamper was full though. The doctors had told me to take it easy, and that meant I wouldn't be able to do repetitive movements. Like laundry. Which wasn't good because now I needed Emmett to do it for me.

He was in his room, and I could hear him enter the bathroom. He didn't bother locking the doors. Ever. In fact, he sometimes insisted that all the doors in the apartment remained open. Thankfully my bathroom door still had a lock on it. I walked over and turned the small knob. Emmett didn't have a response for once.

You can imagine my shock when I saw Emmett standing at my door while the sink in the bathroom was running. He was only wearing a pair of shorts. I glared at him.

"I leave for a few days because of you and already you have some tramp here?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I wouldn't call Maria a tramp, _sis_," he said, making sure I understood what he meant by "sis." I stared at him in disbelief and walked up to him. I lowered my voice to a hiss.

"So I'm in the hospital, you go to a bar to forget about me, your ex-fiancé, and pick up a one night stand, saying your sister would be coming home in the morning. Is that right?" I asked, clarifying. He "thought" it over and then nodded with a stupid grin on his face. I nodded as well. I could hear the girl walking towards my door.

"I wonder how she feels about incest," I stated simply before crashing my lips to his. I felt him try to resist the tiniest bit, but I nipped at his lower lip, and he was instantly only thinking of me at that moment. Sometimes I was too good at what I did. He put his hands on my waist while my own traveled to his neck. He backed me into the doorframe before we were interrupted.

"Oh, okay. I'm just, I'm just going to leave now. Um, call me," she said. Emmett didn't stop kissing me, but he nodded to tell her she had been heard. It wasn't until after the front door was closed that he stopped.

"Dammit, I didn't get her number," he said, hands still on my waist. He was still pressing me to the doorframe.

"Oh, poor player, how will you ever go on?" I said viciously. I put my hands on his to move them away, but my efforts were useless. I immediately regretted my plan to get rid of the tramp that was in my apartment. "Emmett, let me go," I said, looking up at him.

"No. You started this, and you're telling me you don't want to finish it?" he said, looking at me like I was crazy. I was still waiting for the day he realized that some people could control their sex drives, unlike he could.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," I said through gritted teeth. My hands were still on his, which were still on my waist.

"What if _I_ want to finish it?" he asked, challenging me. I looked at him, tired of his stupid games.

"If you don't let me go, I'll make you. I don't think that would take too much effort," I whispered. He only laughed, and pressed himself against me more, making the doorframe dig into my back.

"I doubt you could do that, Rosie," he said playfully in my ear. I brought my knee up and felt pleasure when it connected with the desired target.

"I thought I told you _never_ to call me that again," I said, stepping away from the door frame. He was currently on his knees, his face contorted in pain. He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"God, when did you become such a bitch?" he said, his words slurred. I thought it was wrong of me to find pleasure in this, but quickly passed that feeling off.

"When you became an overbearing pri-" I was interrupted by my phone's ring tone.

"'Cause you're hot then your cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're – " I picked up. Emmett only gaped at me.

"Hello?" I asked. Usually I didn't answer numbers I didn't know, but I suppose I was just too mad to really care about it at that time.

"Is Rosalie there?" I heard a deep, male voice say cautiously. My mind rewound to the night at the bar and I was instantly reminded of the extremely attractive male I had danced with. My breathing quickened.

"This is her," I said. Was that correct English? Did I honestly care at this moment?

"Oh, that's good. I hate getting the wrong number, even though you put it in my- that's not the point. I was just wondering if you wanted to grab some drinks tonight," he said as if we were old friends. I liked how he sounded so nice and inviting. My cheeks turned red, and Emmett was still gaping at me.

I smiled despite myself. "That sounds great," I said slowly, thinking about each word I said before it left my mouth. It had been a long time before I had to think about anything before I said it.

"Same place as before?" he asked. I nodded, not realizing he couldn't see me. Boy did I feel like an idiot.

"Yeah, sure. What time?" I asked quickly. I hoped I wasn't coming off to anxious.

"You wanna meet up a little early, say around six?" he asked. He sounded cautious again, as if he were scared that I would say no.

"Sure, that would be awesome," I said again. This time I didn't think about what I said, it just flowed from my mouth. That stupid smile was still on my face.

"See you then," he said and hung up. I closed my phone, smiling the entire time. Emmett cleared his throat. Smile gone.

"So I can't have a one night stand, but you can go out on a date?" he asked, his arms crossed. Pain was still written across his face. I smiled.

"Dates are classier and usually don't include STD's," I said before walking to the door and closing it.

I changed into a simple black tank top and a different pair of jeans. I decided to add a few curls to my hair, happy for once that my hair could hold anything except color. I didn't even have to use hairspray. I added a little makeup, not much though, only some lip gloss, and unlocked Emmett's bathroom door. I went to my room, and he was lying on the bed. I figured it out. He wanted to annoy me to death.

"I suppose I should be thankful we aren't dating anymore. That would be an interesting relationship. You calling me a prick at every turn, me thinking I'm living with the devil's wife. To be honest, I don't know what ever drew me to you," he said. I crossed my arms. I didn't see the point in all of this to be perfectly honest. Maybe he just liked hearing the sound of his own voice.

"Maybe it was that amazing first date sex. You know, the kind we used to have every night back when we didn't loathe each other," I said sarcastically. He nodded in agreement, I presumed.

"Makes me happy that someone else is going to get that tonight. Try to keep it down. Don't want to scare another one away, do you?" he taunted me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my wallet from the table next to the bed. I put it in my back pocket.

"Anything else you'd like to say, ass jack?" I asked. He had taken a liking to jackass, so I figured if I used something that implied he could be gay it would have more affect on him. So far it was working.

"I am not an ass jack, and I'd like to say I hope you get turned on, then turned down," he said. I could see the plan he had in his mind immediately.

"Emmett, if you keep thinking that way, I'm going to do more damage than any I've done before," I said. He whistled.

"Is that a threat, Rosie?" he asked, a smile on his face. I smiled at him.

"No, Emmy bear. I would never threaten you," I said in a sickly sweet voice. "I'd only promise you something," I said, my voice becoming hard and emotionless. I walked out of my room and to the hall. Men.

I made it to the club exactly at six to see the guy standing there, hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall. Why did he have to be so attractive? And he wasn't even my type with his black hair that traveled down past his shoulders (but was pulled back in a lose ponytail), his dark copper colored skin, his soft brown eyes. Not to be racist, but I usually only ever found people from my same ethnic group attractive.

I supposed I had just stopped and stared at him for a while because he stepped forward uneasily. He was shy. And I found that cute. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. He extended a hand and I took it. His skin was extremely warm.

"I don't think we introduced ourselves properly the last time we saw each other. I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake," he said. The way he rushed his words made me giggle. My hand was still in his.

"I'm Rose," I said, looking down to the pavement. I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks and smiled. It had been a while since I had blushed.

"So, I had this elaborate plan to ask you if you wanted to get something to eat, but I left my blue prints at my house, so I'm just going to have to settle for… this," he said quickly again. I laughed. It was good to know that there were men other than Edward and Jasper that still had a sense of humor in the world.

"Dinner sounds nice," I said, looking back up at him. I was slightly underdressed for dinner, but he didn't seem to mind too much. We each had our own hands again and he led me to a restaurant not far from the bar. The waiter at the front desk smiled in recognition.

"Hey Jake, finally getting out, are we?" he said while laughing. Jake punched his arm lightly. They must have been friends. "Alright, alright. I give up. Just you two?" he said in more formal voice. Jake had a small smile. And for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off him. It was like my first few dates with Emmett. He led us to a table near the back, less populated part of the restaurant.

"So I'll be your waiter. Unusual, I know, the person who told you where to sit is also going to be giving you your food. Can I start you off with something to drink?" he said, smile in place. He suddenly seemed very professional. Well, about as professional as someone who worked at a restaurant could be.

"I'll take water," I said, looking at him with a smile. He looked much like Jake, but more easy going.

"Water," he said as well. The waiter nodded and left. I gave Jake a questioning look. "He's a friend of mine," he said. My mouth made a small "o".

"So I do have a question to ask you," he said suddenly.

"Go ahead," I replied. The waiter came back with our drinks, then left.

"What was with the dancing at the club the other night?" he said. That was a fairly easy question, I suppose.

"I was drunk and my annoying bastard of an ex, who I still live with, was being overbearing," I said. Cliff notes version would work for this situation, right? He did notice the major thing though, which I suppose could be a good thing.

"So let me get this straight. Stop me if I'm wrong. You and your ex, who hate each other, still live together?" I nodded. That sounded fairly accurate. "And you do this because? I think I would go crazy if I ever lived with my ex," he said. That made me laugh.

"Our parents pay the rent for the apartment and they want us to get married. We "still haven't set a date yet," so they aren't being too pushy. Yet. And my friends all think we're together still as well, so we have to keep up appearances," I said easily. I was surprised with myself at how easily I could tell him the truth. No one knew the truth except Emmett and myself, and now this person I had no doubt grinded upon. Oh well. I took a sip of water.

"A day in the life of the average woman. Must be hell though, seriously. Do you two share a room still?" he asked. I laughed at his question.

"Oh God no. If we shared a room we'd both be dead. Hell, he sent me to the hospital the other day," I said lightly. It occurred to me we weren't even looking at our menus.

"He's… abusive?" he asked. I could see anger flare up in his eyes, and my own widened at the thought of Emmett being abusive.

"No no, we just got in an argument and I tripped after he moved me. I was drunk, so my balance wasn't too good to begin with," I said hurriedly. He nodded, and I hoped it was in understanding.

"That would make it your fault and his fault, right?" he asked. The more I thought about it, the more it wasn't just Emmett's fault. I nodded and he laughed.

That's about how the rest of dinner passed, only with drinks. Well, I had drinks. He only ever had a small glass of wine, and that came with a disapproving look from the waiter-friend person. He walked me home, and I can tell you that it wasn't a very steady walk home on my part. Apparently his house was only a few blocks away, but I couldn't tell you which blocks away they were.

"So here you are, home with what was his name? Emmett?" he asked. His words were slurred heavily, but I think that was just my brain messing with things.

"Yup," I said, popping the "p". Hopefully I didn't have any friends over. That could be a bad thing.

"Well, have fun with whatever it is you two are going to bicker about tonight," he said. I laughed and nodded.

"I'll try," I said happily.

"And don't forget to tell me all about it," he said. I nodded again. It had been a long time since I laughed knowing that the person I was laughing with knew everything that was going on in my life. It felt good. He took my hand and kissed it, causing me to blush and giggle. I was worse than a schoolgirl with a crush.

"Sorry," he said. "I saw that once somewhere and always wondered what it would be like to kiss someone's hand," he continued. It made me laugh again. I had to really lighten up on the vodka if I wanted to keep seeing him. "Not as satisfying, I must admit," he said, shaking his head. He still had my hand in his, and I took his hand and pulled him closer. I put my free hand on his cheek and kissed him. He seemed surprised at first, but kissed me back. I was surprised at how good a kisser he was.

Surprisingly I broke the kiss sooner than either of us would have liked, but I was feeling lightheaded, which almost never happened.

"Goodnight," I said nicely.

"Goodnight to you too," he said just as nicely. I smiled at him as I walked towards the elevator.

**Que "Oh my God how could you do this?!?!?!?" reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

There comes a point in one's life where you have to ask yourself why you even bother pretending. When you hear your ex relieving some… stress because you won't help him like you usually would, you start to question why you don't just go in there and help. Then of course you get up to go help, and you remember your exceedingly hot dinner date from that evening. Then you go back to your bed and read again as your ex screams profanities from the bathroom. And all the while you regret being so self centered as to have a framed picture in said bathroom.

Thank God for music.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

One month later Jacob and myself considered ourselves a couple. And a happy one at that. We had gone on twenty dates, and each of them ending very well, and some better than others. We each had clothes at the other's house, and surprisingly, he and Emmett didn't get along at all. Things were working out perfectly. The only downfall was he knew what I had to do when I was going to hang out with my friends and their husbands. But I always made it up to him afterwards.

Emmett had hounded me constantly for the first five dates, but once he realized I wasn't listening nor caring about what he was saying, he finally shut up.

I realized that Jake wasn't too fitting a name for Jacob, so I used his real name instead. He didn't mind because no one else except Emily, his friend Sam's fiancé, called him that. I had met his somewhat large circle of friends, and though I couldn't remember all their names, I knew their personalities.

Sam was easy though. He was the most levelheaded and it seemed as if everyone Jacob knew went to Sam for advice, and he was always happy to help them. Paul, the one we met at the restaurant on our first date, was, for lack of another word, a player. Every time I saw him (which had been a lot because Jacob and I were notorious for wanting to double date) he had new arm candy. He also had a temper like none other. Another one, the same age as Paul, was more mellow and laid back, and could take a joke easily. The youngest friend of Jacob's was very innocent and shy. I liked him, his charisma was nice. Then there was Leah.

No offence to her, she was the only girl in a group of guys (I think there were about ten of them, I couldn't remember a lot of them though) and she had a mouth to rival theirs. I suppose she had to earn the right to "be one of the boys," but she ought to learn when it was appropriate to say "fuck" and "dick." She infuriated me, and it wasn't an easy thing to do.

And tonight was our one month anniversary. I know it was stupid and not too impressive to celebrate one month together, but I liked cheesy, and when Jacob brought the idea of it up, I couldn't resist. He was taking me ice skating. Somehow he had booked the entire place just to ourselves. I told him that that wasn't necessary, but he wouldn't hear of it.

So I stood there, thinking about all these things, and I realized that I hadn't thought of Emmett in two and a half weeks. Bella, Alice, Edward and Jasper didn't know anything about Jacob. They were under the impression that he was just a friend. And he was. Just a friend. Who I planned on having sex with. So maybe more than a friend. But they didn't need to know that last part.

I was going at a slow pace. I had never been one for skating. I could barely ride a bicycle (which Jacob was going to fix during the summer), let alone even attempt roller blading, which was quite similar to ice skating if I understood correctly.

So here I was, at my slow pace, watching Jacob glide effortlessly over the ice. I wished I could do that. I also loved how tall he was. With my being five feet nine inches (and I loved to wear heels, which made me taller), it was hard to find a man taller than me. And Jacob's six foot seven inch standing was perfect for me.

He glided over to me, a smile on his face.

"You have the most stupid grin on your face," he said, trying to hold back some laughter. Though I knew he was joking, I felt my face slip into a pout. "Oh, I'm sorry, honey," he said. He kissed my forehead lightly and I felt my smile come back to my face.

"Thank you," I said. I pulled my hair behind my ear. "This is by far the best one we've been on, I think," I said, looking around. He did as well.

"It's more fun if you go fast," he said, taking my hands and pulling me along. He was skating backwards, and I started laughing. "All you have to do is steer," he said, looking at his feet. I smiled evilly.

"Because you love it when a girl takes control," I said suggestively. He looked up in surprise. He knew I spoke like that sometimes, and yet it always took him off guard. He had stopped skating and we were still moving. Before I knew it, he was in-between the wall and myself. I laughed. I hadn't meant to do that.

We continued with our playful banter for about an hour. He said we had it for two hours, and then the owner's daughter would come by to close up. So as we were putting our shoes on to go home, the most unexpected person popped by to close the place for the night. I wanted to drop off the face of the planet.

"Rosalie, what are you doing here? This place was booked for someone's one month anniversary," Bella had said from behind me. She was looking around, trying to find two other people, but only saw me and Jacob. My life was over.

"Oh, uh… I was just…" I stuttered. Thankfully Bella was only looking at Jacob. She didn't notice my voice rising octaves every second. Even my breathing was high pitched. I felt Jacob come behind me and put his hands on my waist, but in such a way as so Bella wouldn't be able to tell.

"She's a friend. My girlfriend left about thirty minutes ago, and I remembered that Rose here wanted to ice skate some time, so I called her," he said casually. He was going to get a very warm thanks tonight. Bella nodded with a smile.

"I see. It was very romantic of you to do that for a one month anniversary," she said. She turned back and walked up the stairs. We followed her.

After she closed up and left, I turned to Jacob. We were outside his car.

"Thank you. So much," I said rushed. He was about to talk, but I raised my hand to silence him. I wasn't done. "I know this isn't easy, you having to pretend to be only my friend around my… friends. But the who – " he cut me off. Had anyone else cut me off I would have cut them in places they couldn't imagine, but I let him.

"It's fine. I understand, and I've heard the story about your situation with Emmett," he said, understanding lacing his every word. He was… perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" I asked, walking up to him and putting my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest.

"You got drunk, pushed me against the wall, and put your number in my phone," he said matter-of-factly. I laughed, and so did he.

"You know what I meant," I mumbled against his chest. He sighed and lifted my chin with his forefinger and thumb. "And I'm happy that I didn't erase your number," he whispered.

I said that some of our dates ended better than others. When I say that, I mean I got a full fledged kiss with some groping. But that was as far as we had gotten. He was being a gentleman, or he was just being himself.

"I'm happy about that too," I said just as quietly. I was looking into his eyes, amazed at how light the brown was today. It changed between dark brown and light brown, and right now it was the lightest it had ever been. I knew he wanted to take it slow, but I couldn't help it. Right now seemed to be the perfect moment. I rose to my toes and kissed his lips softly. Usually that's all that would happen, I would lightly kiss him, then we would go on our way. But today he moved his hand from my waist to my upper back, and the hand that was on my chin moved to the back of my neck, and my hands moved to each side of his face.

He was against the car, and as if he seemed to realized this at the same time I did, he made it so I was against the car. My hands snaked around his neck and he tightened his hold on me. I felt his tongue go against my bottom lip and it took me off guard. My mouth opened immediately and his tongue slipped in my mouth, overpowering me and my senses completely. If he had tried to get me to walk on my own I know that I would fail.

He pulled away far too soon for my liking, but I still couldn't walk. Never had… the other one made me feel like that. Jacob laughed a little.

"Babe, you alright?" he asked, looking at me with concern. I could feel a smile plastered to my lips. I only nodded. I walked over to the passenger side of the car and got in. I leaned my head against the headrest and exhaled loudly.

"That was the best night I've had in a long time," I said, looking at Jacob. He smiled. I had never noticed how white his teeth were before.

"Glad to have made an impression," he said, getting on the highway to take me home. I couldn't remember the last time I was so happy with just a kiss. I closed my eyes, telling myself I was just resting them, but before I knew it we were outside my complex.

"Thanks," I said, looking at him with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said. I kissed him on the cheek and got out of the door. I watched his car go down the street until it was out of sight. I sighed and walked into the lobby.

"Rosalie!" I heard someone squeal from one of the couches. I looked around and saw Alice jumping up from her chair and making her way to me. Jasper trailed behind her. She only ever brought him with her when it was important. I smiled nonetheless.

"Hey Alice, Jasper," I said as friendly as I could manage. Blood rose to my cheeks.

"How are you?" she asked. It still surprised me how short she was. I looked down at her with a smile after nodding to Jasper.

"I'm okay, you?" I said uneasily. She had an air of knowledge around her that she didn't usually have.

"I'm okay, you know. We were just walking around and we happened to come by here. Emmett said you were out with a friend of yours and that we should wait in the lobby. As soon as we sat down you got here," she said, making her way to the elevator. The bell dinged and the doors opened. She stepped inside waiting for us. Jasper walked first and I followed him.

"So how are you two doing?" I asked Jasper. Alice was examining some of the wallpaper and in affect, not paying attention to me.

"We're doing well. Alice wants a baby," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh Jasper, don't be modest. You want one too," Alice said cheerily. He nodded and Alice continued. "So does Emmett know much about your _friend_," she said. That's what she knew. She knew about Jacob.

"Alice, he's just a friend, really," I said, looking from Jasper to her quickly. She gave me a look telling me she knew better.

"Rosalie, the last time I checked friends didn't introduce their tongues to each other outside of a skating rink," she said softly. I looked at her blankly.

"You followed me?" I asked, my voice just as blank as my expression.

"Only because I noticed that you and Emmett weren't as… comfortable around as each other as you used to be. It was really just you acting like you didn't want to be there," Alice said quickly. I continued to look at her blankly. This time, though, my voice was more angry.

"And that gives you the right to follow me, Alice?" I asked. Honestly, I felt betrayed. She shrank back, and Jasper stood in front of her. Now I understood why he was here. I wasn't known for being completely understanding. Instead I was known for acting without thinking.

"I was just worried about you, Rose, that's all," she said quietly. I still couldn't believe it.

"But Alice, you followed me. You purposefully went to seek out anything that could be wrong between Emmett and I. And you did it too late. About nine months too late," I said. Jasper stopped standing in front of Alice. He realized that he had just gone from protecting Alice to being involved in something far too confusing for him. Alice looked confused as well. She didn't know what to think now.

"What do you mean, 'nine months too late'?" she asked, her hands going to cover her mouth. I let my mouth run yet again, and now I had to tell her and Jasper what exactly was going on.

"Emmett and I called it off nine months ago. He has his room, and I have mine. Truth is, we hate each other, and I started dating again," I said, crossing my arms. I don't know why, but I was glaring at her small form.

"But I- you- he- we- we thought you were happy?" she asked slowly. She didn't know what to say. That never happened to Alice. She knew how to lift awkward silences, and how to make hostile situations not hostile with one word.

"We aren't, as you now know," I snapped at her. I saw tears in her eyes, and I didn't care. I suppose I was still Rosalie Hale, bitch extraordinaire. She turned around. Jasper was facing the corner.

"Why?" he said suddenly. I took my eyes off Alice's back and looked at him. He didn't need to explain his question.

"For our parents, and you and Alice, as well as Bella and Edward. We didn't want you all to feel awkward, so we acted as happy as we could," I said. The elevator dinged again and the doors opened.

I stepped out, expecting them to follow. They didn't.

"I'm going to take Alice home," he said softly before hitting the button to close the doors. I nodded and walked towards my apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Mmm, I like this," I said softly, a smile playing on my lips. I opened my eyes to see Jacob smiling. Yes, I had seen him yesterday, then snapped at Alice about it, and tonight he was feeding me strawberries. In his house. Again. He had his own garden in his backyard, and grew strawberries. They were always the deepest of reds when I had them.

"I do too," he said, then I could see blood rush to his cheeks. It had taken me forever to recognize it because his skin was already so dark, but now I knew what to look for. "I mean, I like having you here. And you're so at ease," he said quickly, averting his gaze.

"I like it here. It's better than being holed up with Emmett," I said truthfully. He smiled at that. I took another strawberry. "So what were your plans for today?" I asked, leaning back in the chair I was in. It was very comfortable.

"I wasn't sure actually," he said, reclining as well. I looked over at him, turning on my side in the chair. I raised one eyebrow. It took me five months to learn how to do that.

"Well lets look around for something to do," I said, getting up and taking his hand. He followed me around as I searched his house for something we could do that would kill a few hours for us.

I was walking down the stairs, he was trailing behind me, and I stopped in my tracks. At the opposite side of the hall from the stairs he had a table. And underneath the table there was a Monopoly box. He ran into me, which caused me to lurch forward, and him as well. We ended up on the bottom of the stairs. I wasn't hurt, but I wasn't sure about him. He probably was fine though, seeing as he landed on top of me.

"I'm so sorry," he said, getting up quickly. He took my hand as soon as he was standing. I laughed.

"It's alright," I said. I wanted to add on to my statement, but I noticed the Monopoly box again. "Monopoly?" I asked him, looking at the box with a smile. He sighed.

"You should know, I kick ass at that game," he said, picking up the box effortlessly. He had a look of seriousness on his face. I smiled.

"As it turns out, so do I," I said happily. I took the box from him and skipped to his living room. It was the most comfortable room, besides his bedroom. It was strange, having slept with him without actually… sleeping with him. It was nice.

I set everything up and put my token, the dog, on start. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm always the dog," he said in surprise.

"Not this game," I said smugly. If he wanted to be the dog he would have pull up another one because I was not letting it go.

"What if I _convince_ you to let me be the dog?" he asked with a suggestive tone. I looked at him for a second. He couldn't seriously mean… But I shook my head.

"Nope," I said, shaking my head. I smiled while he sighed in defeat. He chose the top hat.

"At least the top hat can go on top of the dog," he mumbled. It made me laugh. I threw one of the dice at him. We rolled to see who went first. So I had the dog and had the first roll. He must have been hating this game so far.

Thirty minutes later I owned all rail roads, had two monopolies, and he had six properties. He landed on his fifth consecutive railroad after he passed Start. He literally threw the two hundred at me. I laughed.

"Is this your first time losing?" I asked him, putting the two bills in their correct pile. He only nodded. He looked mad and sad, and the two emotions were making him do entertaining things with his lips.

I took my turn and landed on the jail spot, which didn't bother me any. He rolled and got six. Which we both knew would bankrupt him. He looked at the board like it was the devil, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I've never lost before," he said, just looking at the board. I giggled. "And certainly not in such a short period of time," he said, looking at the clock.

"You just need to start buying as soon as you get out of the gate," I said. I started cleaning up the board. I picked up the Community Chest cards up, and he stopped me by holding my wrist.

"I always win," he insisted. I understood the meaning of his words.

"You always win. I won't tell your friends, or mine," I said. I was still bending over the table holding the Community Chest cards. He stood up, taking my wrist with him.

"So this little game, and I'm assuming everything that follows, stays between us?" he asked when he was standing upright.

"You'd be assuming correctly," I said, looking at him, then the monopoly board. "Were we going to put this up, or did you have other plans?" I asked him, looking at him from under my eyelashes.

"I may have had some," he said. He raised his hand above his head, which made me stand up on the table so my arm didn't hurt. He let go of my wrist (whose hand still head the cards) and put his hands on my waist. He picked me up, and before I knew what I was doing, my legs were around his waist before he could lower me to the ground. My arms snaked around his neck as I put my lips on his.

His arms went around my waist and I could feel him walking, though where too, I didn't pay attention. About ten steps later I felt my back being slammed into the wall. Jacob broke our kiss.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. I shook my head, breathing quickly.

"It's alright, it's alright. Don't worry about it," I said. My eyes were still closed and it took me a few seconds to find his mouth again, but once I did, he did the unexpected again. Though this time he didn't lick my bottom lip. He only gently coaxed my lips open with his tongue though, and I was all too eager to reply. Once again we were moving and this time I felt him going up the stairs. The butterflies that were already in my stomach were suddenly intensified.

He had two sets of stairs. The first had only eight stairs, then a small landing, where the stairs changed directions. That set had only four stairs. I found myself being pressed against the wall on that small landing and my hands started unbuttoning his shirt. I had never seen him shirtless, so I was feeling faint. I thought it was because I was too excited.

I got five buttons unbuttoned before we were moving again. This time he took twelve steps, and then I was on a bed. He was leaning on his forearms as to not put any of his weight on my, and my hands were still unbuttoning his shirt. I finally reached the last button and my hands went up his chest and to his shoulders. They slipped under his shirt and made their way down his arms. I had felt his arms before, but I was just now noticing just how much muscle he had. He almost had more than the other one.

He lifted one hand and took his shirt off that arm, then continued the action with his other arm. His right hand was on my stomach after his shirt was somewhere across the room, and working its way up. He traced the wire in my bra and then I leaned up and he took my shirt off. I was so happy to have been wearing my new bra. He stopped kissing me, sadly, and started nipping and sucking at my neck. I had never had that happen so slowly, and to be honest, it was killing me in the most pleasurable way I could think of. A moan escaped my lips.

He stopped at a rather unpleasant scar. I could feel him staring at it, and I hoped he wouldn't ask what it was from. But since he cared so much about me, or I felt that he did, he asked.

"Who did that?" he asked, anger in his voice. He could tell it was a human bite, so I couldn't lie and say it was a dog from when I was seven like I had told Alice and Bella.

"It was Emmett," I told him. Now that I thought about it, it seemed like forever ago when he did it. I heard a snarl come from Jacob and I looked at his face instead of his chest. "Don't worry about it thought," I said quickly. He muttered something that I thought was "I'll deal with it later," but I ignored it. I brought his face back up to mine with my hand and started kissing him again. I put my hands on his chest and traced the lines of his muscles. I wanted to continue, but his pants made for a very good blockade.

My hands found the button quickly, and after that it was all downhill. I undid the button and the zipper, and he did the rest. He was also very good at undoing my pants. It was faster than I thought he'd be able to do. Perhaps it was wrong of me to have judged him, but boy was I ever pleased.

He had my pants unbuttoned and off before I counted to thirty, which had never happened before. We continued kissing before taking it any further, and I had to admit I thought I might die just from that. I didn't even need the sex.

And at that minute, my phone had to play that God awful tone. I didn't even consider answering it, but Jacob wanted to make sure for some odd reason.

"Do you want to get that?" he asked, out of breath. I smiled.

"It saddens me that you would even have to ask that question," I said with a slight laugh. I took his shoulders and pushed him to the side, then sat on top of him. "I have this thing about making out. If a phone rings, you act like it didn't happen because this is much more important than someone you can't see, than someone you can't touch, or taste, or feel," I said. With each word I had gotten closer to his face, and my mouth was hovering over his so that our lips were barely touching.

"That sounds like a good thing," he said. His mouth connected with mine. I wasn't aware that someone who was on bottom could take control so fluidly, but he did. He was plenty full of surprises. And I seemed to like every single one of them. His hands were on my hips and then I was under him once again. He was in between my legs and I was hating what was between that. My thighs tightened around his hips and I tried to get his boxers off, but he wouldn't allow that. Instead he took them off himself. I smiled. I could tell he liked having control in bed. I didn't mind at all. I smiled up at him.

"You want to take mine off as well?" I asked him, shaking my hips lightly. He smiled.

"Only if you want me to," he said, trailing his fingers along the hemline of my lace boy shorts. I nodded, biting my lip, something I never did. He smiled and brought his lips down on mine again. I smiled as I felt his finger hook around the lace on my thigh and drag it down. Yes, we had to make some changes to get them off, but I was all too happy when we were resituated. My hand was on his shoulder and he was kissing my neck again. He never went past my collar bone.

He looked up at me, asking for permission. Every person did this it seemed. I didn't mind, at least us girls had a – I nodded – warning before it happened. But with him it was still unexpected. I closed my eyes, and once again a moan escaped my lips. He exhaled aloud as well.

"God," I said aloud. He nipped a bit harder than he had been doing throughout the night. I moaned louder as he moved in and out, gaining more momentum with every thrust. I didn't mean to hurt him, but as I moved with him my nails dug into his back. He brought his lips up to mine and kissed me. I kissed back as best I could despite what he was doing to me. My hand moved down his back and he hissed into my mouth. Good lord was this the most amazing thing I'd been through in my life? I was starting to believe it was. As with other thing, I had doubted his stamina, but he was holding up well. I could feel the unwillingness of my toes curling and I secretly hated myself for it. I wanted this to last longer.

A while later we were lying there. I knew it was bad of me, but I had looked at the clock, and we had gone on longer than I had thought, and I also wanted to excuse myself to make sure I looked presentable. I was asking myself if Jacob was the type of man to sleep directly after sex, and was happy to see that he wasn't. I was lying on my back under the sheets and covers, and he was lying next to me on his side, his head resting in his hand. I looked at his chest, not ready to be smoldered by his eyes yet. His muscles were very toned, and he had a six pack if I had ever seen one. I finally looked into his eyes and all thoughts were gone. He was beautiful. His brown eyes no matter how common or simple they were were absolutely astounding. I smiled.

**Ah Monopoly....**

**And seriously, I got my first flame! I loved it, well, I consider it a flame. The person doesn't like this story, and they want Emmett back... I just want to make sure everyone knows this isn't your usual fanfic, seriously. If you don't like it, I get that, Hell, I don't even know if I like it, but please, if you don't like it, keep it to yourself. Thanks. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Alice, I'm sorry I missed your call. I was… preoccupied," I said from Jacob's bathroom. I had stayed the night, and in the morning he had reminded me that I had received a call.

"It's alright. I just wanted to apologize for being nosy. It wasn't my place," she said.

"It's alright. It's in your nature to find out what's going on behind closed doors. I should have know you'd find out sooner or later. I just shouldn't have lashed out at you like I did. It was wrong," I replied. I had a nagging feeling that we used the word "alright" a little too much.

"Okay. I decided not to tell Bella, and Jasper gave me his word that he wouldn't tell anyone he knew," she said seriously. I could hear her heels tapping the wood floor in her house.

"Thank you, Alice," I said. Jacob walked in the bathroom wearing only shorts. The sight of him shirtless was becoming one of my favorites. I smiled at him.

"Its no big deal," she said. I heard her pacing stop and I could hear someone whispering. I had a feeling it was beginning to be an awkward time for me to be on the phone with Alice.

"Alice, I'll let you go," I said quickly. She giggled and then disconnected the call. I closed my phone and sighed. "That would have been awkward," I said, looking at Jacob from the counter.

"I'm sure it would have been," he said. I was only wearing a short robe that I had at his house, and he stepped closer to me, making my legs spread. I moved to the edge of the sink and took his hands in mine.

"Mm, and why do you say that?" I asked, looking up at him. He was taller than me still even though his counter was very tall. I smiled.

"Just some thoughts I had," he said, smiling back. He leant down a little and kissed me lightly on the lips. Yes, I wanted more, but I let him pull back. "But seriously, why would it have been awkward?" he asked, laughing a little. I had a pout on my face.

"Well, they were about to get hot and heavy. Trust me, Alice once tried to carry out a conversation with me while she and Jasper were… you know what, I'd rather not think about that," I said, stopping my memory short. He nodded.

"I'd rather have been on the phone than have walked in on Emily and Sam once. Trust me, that was scarring," he said, releasing his hands from mine and putting them on my waist. I scooted closer to him. My hair was wet because I had just gotten out of the shower. He inhaled deeply.

"You used my shampoo," he said matter-of-factly. I smiled and nodded.

"And your conditioner," I added. I thought his hair would have gotten in the way yesterday, but I was pleased to have found that it hadn't.

"Are you aware of how attractive that makes you?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well, it adds," he said, nodding his head. I laughed.

"Good to know," I said. His hands went under my thighs and he lifted me off the counter. He carried me to the bed. I kissed him despite myself, and he kissed back. I almost thought there was going to be a repeat of yesterday, but he stopped the kiss and set me on the bed.

"My turn," he said. He kissed my forehead lightly and then walked into his bathroom, closing the door behind him. I smiled. He did know how to lead a girl on very well. My phone started ringing again. I looked at the caller id. It said "Home."

That bastard. He knew that if I wasn't home I was usually at work and he knew not to call me when I was at work. Granted, I wasn't a work, but this was much better than work and I didn't want to be interrupted by him. I opened the phone then closed it immediately afterward.

I made my way downstairs and saw that the monopoly game was still out. I looked around and noticed that the Community Chest cards were scattered throughout the house. Thank God he wasn't expecti –

The door bell rang. Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear. Shit. I was in nothing but a robe, no one knew I was over, and he was expecting company. I went to the front door and looked out. It was his friend Paul and his girlfriend Rachel. Paul was the one who made jokes about everything. This was probably the worst thing that could happen given what had happened yesterday. I opened the door with a smile on my face.

"Hi," I said. Paul looked up surprised.

"Hey," he said. He sounded taken of guard. I figured he was expecting Jacob to answer the door. I didn't blame him.

"Jacob's upstairs. Do you want me to get him?" I asked, looking at him and Rachel. I had met her a few times before so this wasn't nearly as weird as it could have been.

Paul nodded. "Sure, that would be great. Could we come inside?" he asked, looking around at what he could see. I nodded quickly, knowing I couldn't keep them out of the room where the community chest cards were making a nice trail to the stairs.

I stepped aside and they walked in. I closed the door and lightly slammed my head against it. "Fuck." I said to myself. They made their way to the room that showed the evidence of yesterday and I made my way upstairs quickly. I knocked on the bathroom door once I got there.

"Come in," I heard Jacob say. The water was still running. I opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind me. I wasn't mad, per se, but only a little aggravated. I walked to the shower and opened the door. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, I admit. I couldn't help the thoughts running through my head, or my hands quickly untying the silk belt at my waist, but soon my robe was on the floor and the door to the shower was closed behind me.

I rose to my toes and kissed him, my hands gripping his shoulders. Okay, I lied. I was angry. He kissed back though, and his hands went to my waist. Before I got any more lost in the action, I needed to tell him what was happening.

"Jacob, I need- oh God," I said as he ravaged my neck. "Paul and Rachel are downstairs," I said quickly. His actions stopped immediately. He groaned.

"Are you kidding?" he asked, pushing me against the wall, leaning his head above mine on said wall. The water from the shower head was running down his face and going on my head and face. Both our mouths were open. I kissed his chest.

"Sadly, I'm not," I whispered, trailing my lips along his chest slowly. My tongue darted out, making a trail of its own. He sighed. I didn't know what from. One of his hands reached over to turn the water off and I so desperately wanted to stop that hand. We both got dressed quickly and made our way downstairs. Rachel was on Paul's lap and they were completely engrossed in each other. I was attached to Jacob's arm, so I couldn't exactly look down on them. Especially considering what had just happened in the shower. Jacob cleared his throat. Paul and Rachel looked up, blush spreading across their cheeks.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jacob said casually.

"Not much, we just came by to say hi. It was Rachel's idea," Paul said, looking at Rachel, who smiled happily.

"We have news," she said. She was almost bursting at the seams. I knew what their news was immediately, but my Jacob looked lost. I smiled.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at them alternately. Rachel's face was glowing.

"It was all her idea," Paul mumbled, which earned him a light hit from Rachel.

"We're getting married!" Rachel practically yelled. Jacob froze, and his jaw dropped open. I don't think he could contain himself. Yes, Rachel was his older sister, but he shouldn't be overprotective of her. She could take care of herself.

"You're marrying _him_?" he asked. I buried my head in his back.

"Jacob," I said quietly. I shook my head. He lifted his arm and put it around my shoulders. Rachel looked… hurt and infuriated was the best way to describe it.

"I know he isn't your first choice for me, but he's actually really nice when he's not around his friends, or you," she said. Jacob didn't seem mad. He seemed like he knew that she could do better.

"I know that, Rach, but Paul?" Jacob said. I smiled at Rachel. Before anyone could say anything else I piped in.

"_I_ think it's wonderful, Rachel," I said, smiling at her. She smiled back, and so did Paul.

"Thank you," she said before Paul added his statement.

"Good choice, Jake. Finally one who likes me," he said, winking at me. I felt blood rise to my cheeks.

"Shut up, Paul," Jacob said, throwing a candle at him. I put my hands on Jacob's chest.

"Honey, you should be happy. You're sister is engaged and you just told her the man she loves isn't good for her," I whispered. He sighed, looking down at me. I knew Paul and Rachel were staring at me, but I didn't care.

"Fine," he said quietly. Hopefully they didn't hear our little exchange. I turned around again and went to the couch opposite them. Jacob followed.

"Do you have a date yet?" I asked Rachel. Jacob was having a glaring contest with Paul, who was holding hands with Rachel. I noticed the ring and felt my eyes widen. It was beautiful.

"Not yet, but Paul insists on waiting for a while before we decide on anything. And I want a summer wedding, and he's insisting on an August wedding. We still have some things to work out," she said, looking at Paul with nothing but love. I smiled. Seeing people in love, like Alice and Jasper, and Bella and Edward, made me happy and jealous at the same time.

"Can I see the ring?" I asked, motioning to her left hand.

"Oh! Of course you can!" she said. She jumped up and gave me her hand. I stood up as well and looked at it. It was a gold ring with a single diamond. I didn't want to be nosy and ask how many karats, but it was beautiful.

"It's beautiful," I said, pure adoration in my voice. Rachel was absolutely beaming.

"Thank you!" she said. She went back to sit next to Paul, though there was hardly a difference between next to and on for those two. It was then that I realized Emmett and I weren't that different. I sat down next to Jacob and took his hand again.

"Who else have you told?" he asked, looking at Paul but directing the question to both of them.

"She wanted to tell you first, then we were going to go tell your mom and dad after you accepted it," Paul said, putting his arm around her. It was nice to visually see how much they loved each other.

"I feel honored," Jacob said flatly. I hit his arm and he mouthed "what?" to me.

"He's happy for you," I said, glaring at him but with a polite tone. I turned to them and smiled. "Really," I said. It appeared I needed to teach Jacob something about manners.

"Yes, I like this one a lot Jake, she's a keeper," Paul said, looking at me with a smile.

"Alright, that's enough," Rachel said. She stood up, taking Paul's hand in her own. "We're going to go tell mom and dad. I'll tell them you said hi," she said nicely. We walked them to the door. Jacob hugged them each, and I shook hands with Paul, but Rachel took me in for a hug.

"You know, I think my brother just might love you," she whispered in my ear. Her words caught me off guard. It had been just over a month, how could that be? She smiled at me one last time before Jacob closed the door. I was still dumbfounded by her words. I looked at all my past relationships (which weren't many) and found that it had only taken Emmett and I a few weeks to fall in love. Could it be that way with Jacob?

"Rose, you alright?" Jacob asked me. I blinked my thoughts away and looked at him. It took me a minute to remember what he had said and process it.

"I'm fine, just something your sister said, caught me off guard, that's all," I said, waving my hand as if to wave away the words away. "So where were we before we were interrupted?" I asked, trying to change the subject. He looked at me with a questioning look, but walked up to me, backing me up against the door.

"I think this is where we were. Is it familiar?" he whispered in my ear. I was taken back. He was much more like me than I had originally thought.

"You know, Mr. Black, I do remember us being undressed previously," I said in his ear. I took the lobe in my mouth and sucked on it lightly. I put my arms around his neck fully and he lifted me up, pressing me against him and the door. I wrapped my legs around him.

"Are you sure you would like to start there, Ms. Hale?" he asked in response. I had never heard someone call me Ms. Hale before, and to be truthful, it was a complete turn on. Especially the way he said it. It was almost a growl, but it was subtle. I loved it.

"Oh, I'm absolutely positive I would love to start there," I responded. I somehow untangled myself from him and started walking towards the stairs. By the time I reached the small landing I only had my underwear on, and as did he. After that you know what happened.

**Just so people who are reading this know, I don't even know what the hell is going on in the story right now, I'm just posting it. I wrote it a while ago, and I'm now working on a story that's an actual couple in the book! But it's all human. Bla, hope that turns out better than this. But this has over a thousand hits, and that's better than I ever expected. I still want hate mail, guys. I mean, it's Rose/Jake. How am I not getting, "What the fuck are you doing? This is so wrong on so many levels it isn't even funny. Stop writing." I got one, or two of those, and I replied nicely. Granted, I finished this story, it's all done, go me! So I can't very well stop writing it. Anyway, enough of my speaking, review, or flame, DO SOMETHING! I'd love it. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I had ended up staying with Jacob for three days. By the time I got back to my apartment I was a very happy woman. I walked in and was instantly regretting the decision to go home.

I had guessed Emmett had been waiting for me by the way he had me instantly backed into the front door. Each of his hands was on either side of my head. I could feel his breath on my face, and I could smell the alcohol in his breath. He was drunk, and hadn't heard from me in three and a half days. I didn't think this was going to end well.

"And you've been where?" he asked, breathing heavily. The smell of his un-brushed teeth and the alcohol almost made me hurl. I actually gagged a couple of times.

"I was at Jacob's, if you must know," I said. I bent down to duck under his arm, but he followed me with said arm. I glared at him.

"Why didn't you respond to any of my calls?" he slurred. I shrugged.

"I was busy. You know it's rude to call your ex-boyfriend back when you're at your current boyfriend's house," I said matter-of-factly. He didn't like that answer. His hands went to my shoulders. He almost shook me, but since his grip was so tight I already cried out.

"That doesn't matter. You still live here and those damned dishes haven't gotten done!" he said, his voice getting louder.

"You cooked. They're your responsibility!" I yelled back. I ducked under his arm quickly and got on the other side of him which was probably worse than my original situation. He turned slowly and stumbled over to me. I didn't want to be the wrath of his drunkenness, so I walked briskly down the hall. I was about to turn into my room, but remembered I had no lock on my door. I walked to the end of the hall into Emmett's room. I closed the door and locked it. I heard Emmett make his way to his door.

"You know very well I have no intention of doing those fucking dishes," he said. He only ever cursed when he very angry, and that's when he started scaring me.

"I don't care if you had any intention of doing those dishes, they're your responsibility," I said. I heard him walk into my room and I ran over to his bathroom door. I locked that as well. It surprised me when I heard the lock being picked. I had forgotten about that. I closed my eyes, putting my hand on the door knob, hoping that it would stop him from getting in. My efforts were to no avail though.

He got the door open and I realized I was truly trapped. I could feel myself physically shrinking. I looked around his room, looking for something I could use as a weapon. I saw nothing.

"Are they like girlfriends? Once you fuck with them, you have to clean them up and put them away?" he asked. Despite the fact that we were no longer dating, and I had a boyfriend who treated me better than this prick ever did, his words still hurt. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. I stood my ground as he advanced.

"I suppose that's all you ever did. You just had your way with me and then wanted nothing else. I doubt you even wanted me for anything other than the sex. Was that all I was to you? A piece of flesh that you could use then throw away?" I asked. My words stopped him, and he actually considered my questions. "You bastard," I said. He only smiled.

"What can I say? You were the hottest one at that game, and you were always the hottest one at the bar," he said. He continued his advances. I still stayed where I was.

"So I was just something you could parade around and make other guys jealous with? I didn't mean anything to you?" I asked. I couldn't believe him. He shook his head.

"Of course you meant something to me," he said. I didn't like the smile that crossed his face. "I'll show you exactly what you meant to me, if you'd like," he continued. He finally reached me, putting his hands on my shoulders again. He backed me into the wall forcefully. It was nothing like Jacob had done earlier that night. I regretted my skirt instantly. He shoved me up the wall, holding me there with his hands, and forced his mouth on mine. I moved my head to the side trying to escape his mouth. I felt the tears in my eyes well over and spill down my face.

"Emmett, get off me, or I swear to God I will report you to the police," I said as forcefully as I could. He didn't stop his actions and I heard a familiar clicking sound, and a cold thing clamped down on my wrist. Damn our sexual life.

"I'd like to see you try honey," he said lowly in my ear. I looked down.

"You're an idiot. The only thing that's stopping me from doing anything is wearing a bracelet," I spat at him. He stepped away and I fell to the floor, but he didn't let me crumple like I wanted to. Instead he took the handcuffed hand and turned me around with it. He grabbed my other hand and cuffed my other hand. Now I was more helpless. Perfect.

He turned be back around and shoved me into the wall again. "Now what's that stopping you from doing?" he said, his hand just below my jawbone. It was slightly cutting my air supply off and it hurt. "Hmmm?" he said, wanting me to answer his question. He shoved my head back into the wall and I cried out in pain.

"That's what I thought," he said maliciously. He'd been bad before, but he'd never hurt me on purpose. He threw me on the ground and I landed on my back. The handcuffs dug into my back and my wrists. I let another cry of pain out. He came down on top of me and covered my mouth with his hand. I was looking anywhere but him, and he forced my face to look at his.

"With all you're whining the neighbor's will find out. And that wouldn't be good, now would it?" he asked quietly. I shook my head, tears running down my face. He put his mouth on my neck and worked down, tracing my v-neck shirt with his lips and tongue. I tried screaming out for help because his hand was no longer covering my mouth, and all that earned from him was a hit to the face and an elbow to my ribs, which only made me cry out more, and he hit me again. When I silenced myself, he continued tracing my shirt, and I saw my opportunity and took it. I brought my knee up, happy to find it connect once again with his groin. He bent over to the side in pain and I stood up as quickly as I could and kicked him as hard as I could. Then I ran into the bathroom to the entrance and got my bag. I sat on the floor and searched through it with my hands. It proved to be more difficult than I originally thought.

I found my phone as quickly as I could and pressed random buttons. I put my ear to it on the floor and heard it ring twice before Alice picked up the phone. She sounded tired.

"Alice!" I cried out. "Alice, I need your help. Emmett's drunk, and I don't know what I did, but he's mad, please come help me," I said, openly crying. I knew Emmett could hear me but I didn't care. I could only hope that I had caused him enough pain as to keep him on the floor for a while.

"Oh shit," I heard her say, then her voice got distant. "Jasper, wake up, we've got go dammit," she said quickly.

"Thank you," I said into the phone. I didn't hear anything after that, and I knew she was on her way. I heard Emmett get up in his room, he was drunk and I could only pray that that would help me in some way. I was still on the floor, completely helpless, when he walked into my view. I could only look at him. I had no more fight left in me. At this point I didn't care what happened. I knew Alice and Jasper were on their way, and when Alice was determined she could be somewhere in five minutes in rush hour traffic. She had proved that with a shoe sale once. He made is way to me – slowly mind you, I had never loved him drunk more than I did that instant – and when he just reached me the door opened. Alice, of course, had opened it, and Jasper had barged in. He tackled Emmett and Alice tended to me. Thank God for Porsche's and cop free afternoons.

"Alice," I said, smiling.

"Rosalie, honey, what the hell happened?" she said, looking over me with worried eyes. I wasn't even sure.

"He, he was drunk," I said. "Alice," my voice got quieter, "I'm tired," I said. I never realized how tiring being hit was.

"Go to sleep, honey, we've got you now, don't worry," she said. She was leaning over me, trying to see where else I was hurt.

I woke up to people talking softly.

"I knew he wasn't happy with Rosalie having a new boyfriend, but I never thought he'd become physically violent, or I would have made him move out immediately," I heard Jasper's harsh voice say to someone else.

"I know, Jasper, and I'm not blaming you. I'm not even mad at you. I just don't know why none of us saw this earlier," Alice whispered back. I opened my eyes to find myself on their couch. There was a stabbing pain in my side and my entire face was sore. I moaned, and the conversation stopped. I heard chairs shuffling and three pairs of footsteps making their way to my couch. Since when did Alice and Jasper have company?

"Rosalie, how are you feeling?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I looked up to find myself seeing a blond doctor with a friendly smile. He was handsome enough, but my mind was drawn instantly to someone else who I found more attractive. Jasper spoke next.

"Rosalie, this is Carlisle, a doctor I know through my work. He's the most talented doctor at the hospital," he said. That made me feel at ease immediately. Jasper could reassure me about anything.

I looked at the doctor again. "I'm… I've been better," I said truthfully. He smiled at me again.

"From what I can tell so far he broke a couple of ribs and nearly shattered your cheekbone. He also bruised your jaw heavily, and I would like to make sure he didn't bruise the jaw bone. But that would require you going to the hospital, and I wanted to ask you before we did anything like that," he said. A doctor who respected a patient's wishes… That was rare. I nodded.

"That sounds reasonable," I said. He smiled and continued.

"We'll take you in as soon as possible," he said softly. I nodded again. My eyes were drifting shut, but it felt rude to fall asleep while someone was talking. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't stay open. I felt a cold hand rub my shoulder.

"Get some sleep," the voice said. I did as the voice said.

I woke up in the hospital. Again. I needed to stop this. I looked around the white room to see Alice, sleeping on someone's shoulder. This made me do a double take. The last time I was here Alice had been sleeping in the visitor chair, but her head was against the wall. I looked at the person who she was leaning on and saw that he was sleeping as well. I was about to say something when a doctor walked in.

"Good to see you awake," he said. I recognized him as Carlisle.

"Yeah," I said. I tried to smile, but it hurt more than I had expected. "Holy shit," I said, my hand going to my cheek. I closed my eyes in pain.

"I don't know if you remember our other conversation, but the possibility of him having shattered your cheek bone turned out to be very high and your jaw bone is bruised, along with three ribs. Your friends say it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. Jasper's a good man though. Had he ever thought any of this would happen he wouldn't have let you stay there as long as you did," he said, looking over the clipboard in his hands. Alice stirred and was suddenly very awake.

"Oh, Rose, honey, are you alright? Did Dr. Cullen fill you in on everything that happened?" she asked. Alice was worried, which she never was. There was something wrong.

"Yeah, he told me what happened to my face," I said. I tried to keep it light, but I failed miserably.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I should have known, I shoul-"I cut her off.

"Alice, it's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything to stop it. Don't worry about it," I said. I wanted her to just stop worrying for a few minutes and calm down.

"Okay," she said. She took a few deep breaths. "I hope you don't mind, I was looking through your phone and saw Jacob, and he was the only male name that wasn't a friend of yours that I knew, so I called him to find out. As it turns out, he was your boyfriend. I'm sorry if that was out of line for me to have done, but…" she trailed off. We both looked over at him. I tried to smile, but it hurt, so I stopped.

"Thank you, Alice," I said. It made me feel better knowing that he was here. As if on cue, he started to stir. He opened his eyes and looked around. He got up and walked over to me, taking the spot next to Alice. Carlisle had gone in the mean time and Alice looked at me, then Jacob.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while," she said, looking down and walking out of the room. Jacob watched her walk out of the room before speaking.

"You said she was short, but dear lord, I didn't know you meant _that_ short," he said. "She could be a pixie," he said, trying to lighten the mood. I tried to smile, but winced as I did so. "I'm sorry," he said, his hand taking one of mine.

"It's alright. It'll get better," I said, waving my free hand.

"But it shouldn't have to get better," he said softly. I realized then, as I watched this man cry at my bedside because I was in pain, that I loved him, and that maybe his sister was right. I tightened my grip on his hand, and he reciprocated the action. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness once more.

"I love you," I wanted to say, but I didn't know if I had or hadn't actually said it.

**Review, or don't. I can't hold anything against anyone and say, "I'll stop writing, I swear I will." *shrug***


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Seven days and eighteen pain killer medication prescriptions later I was released from the hospital. Alice and Jacob had had a fight as to who I would go home with. I was sure that Alice would win, but when Jacob said something in hushed tones, she gave in. It was a first, but I was happy to find myself in Jacob's room. He was sprawled out on the bed next to me, his arm over my waist. It was heavy, but not uncomfortable. If anything, it was welcome.

Looking at his face I could tell he was exhausted. He probably hadn't gotten any sleep at the hospital. Poor thing. I had been at his house for three days, and on the orders of the doctors, we did nothing but watch old horror movies with popcorn. And he also fed me pain killers. It was the high point of our relationship. And this particular morning he was shirtless (something I had ordered) and we were in his bed. I loved waking up before him because I could lie there and watch him sleep. He was a deep sleeper.

Today our plans included Prom Night and Halloween. We got to the point where we were tired of the originals, and now we wanted to watch the remakes. We also loved the fact that there was a Blockbuster's just around the corner from his house. They were so rare now-a-days, what with Netflix overtaking the DVD business. I was playing with his hair when he woke up. He seemed to look around, panicking at first, but when he saw me he seemed to relax.

"Morning," he said happily. I grinned back. I found I could grin without pain, but smiling was still a different story.

"Morning sleepy," I said in reply. He looked at the clock. It was eleven thirty.

"Why didn't you wake me up? We could have watched teenagers get butchered violently just for being themselves," he said. I giggled.

"I'm sorry, I found your sleeping more entertaining," I said honestly. He looked at me, giving me a fake glare.

"You're evil," he said, turning to his back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to make it up to you?" I asked him, sweetness covering my voice. He nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea," he muttered. "How would you go about doing that?" I sat up slowly, though not painfully, and then positioned myself on top of him.

"I have my ways," I said. I leaned down, laying on his chest. I kissed his neck.

"I'm," kiss, "sorry," kiss, "for not," kiss, "waking you up," kiss, "when I did," kiss. I looked at him, and he had a smile on his face.

"I like the way you make up," he said, putting his arms around me. I grinned again.

"That's good," I said. I kissed his lips softly. "So let's get up and watch us some teenagers getting killed," I said cheerily. I got up, slowly because my ribs were still healing. He sighed and got up after me. I didn't bother changing out of my pajama's, so I only put on a robe. Yes, it was his, and yes, that meant he was probably cold most of the day, but I told him that seeing him half naked helped my health.

"You're evil," he said again as we walked downstairs. I turned around and held out my hands. He took them in his hands happily.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be, it's really the doctor's fault," I said, shrugging. I let his hands go and walked towards the couch. I sat in the middle. It was a ritual, you could call it, of ours. He would get all the movies situated and I would sit in the middle of the couch and wait for him. Once everything was set up he would come sit on one side of the couch, lay back, and I would get comfortable on top of him, which wasn't hard to do. The only bad part was when it was time for my medicine or when I wanted popcorn.

Today we were having a four movie marathon. He had taken the past few days off work. Surprisingly we both loved cars, and he owned his own shop. It was wonderful to engage in a conversation with someone who you didn't teach everything to.

I was currently lying on his chest with his arms around me and I got a call from someone. I groaned, looking at my phone on the table. I didn't want to move, but Jacob did that for me. He picked me up effortlessly and painlessly and answered the phone.

"Rosalie's phone, this is Jacob, how may we help you?" he said casually. "Oh, alright, well, you can just Map Quest it, you know. The address is on the counter. I left it there when I got there before we took her to the hospital," he said. There was a short pause. "Oh, alright," another pause. "Sure, sure," he said, hanging up the phone. I stared at him, silently demanding answers. He settled back on the couch and continued to watch the movie.

"Who was that?" I prompted. He looked at me.

"No one," he said casually, looking back at the television.

"Jacob," I whined, pausing the movie. I pouted. One of his legs was bent, and the other was lying flat on the couch, and I was lying in-between. I put my elbows on either side of him. "Who called _my_ phone?" I asked, doing my best to get him to tell me.

"A friend of yours who is on her way over," he said. He took the remote from me and hit play. I took it back and paused it.

"Unless said friend will kill you if you tell me, then I want to know who called," I insisted.

"Well that's what she said," he told me. I nodded, hitting play on the remote again.

"I wonder what Alice wants," I said, snuggling into his chest again.

Thirty minutes and three dead bodies later Alice showed up with Jasper. Jacob answered the door, telling me to stay on the couch. I had protested at first, but after a few seconds of convincing, I stayed on the couch while he answered the door.

Alice came bounding into view, the largest smile on her face I had ever seen. She waved.

"I figured you could use a pick me up," she said happily. She sat on the table as Jasper and Jacob came into the room.

"Alice, honey, you know that he has a couch on the other side of the table," Jasper said, sitting on the couch.

"Oh, I know that, Jazzy, but she obviously needs a pick me up. Well, more of a pick me up then Jacob might be giving her," she said as Jacob and I took our previous position. She stood up and went to sit next to Jasper. They linked hands immediately.

"So, you had news?" I asked.

She nodded, her smile becoming larger and larger. I gave her a questioning look. She looked at Jasper, then Jacob, then me.

"So nothing is set in stone yet, but we went to the doctor to make sure, and as it turns out, I'm pregnant," she said, almost bouncing in her seat. I looked at her, waiting for the real news. Her smile disappeared. "Rosalie?" she asked, worry seeping into her voice.

"You're… pregnant?" I asked. I couldn't help but hide the shock from my voice. She, cute little Alice from high school couldn't be pregnant.

She nodded. "Yes," she said, excitement building back up in her voice. Then it sunk in. She was pregnant. She and Jasper had been trying since they had gotten married.

"Alice, that's great," I said. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. It made me sad.

"I know. I wanted to tell you first, and we figured this would be a quick visit, seeing as you're… healing and all," she said, looking at Jacob with a look a mother would give her daughter's boyfriend. She smiled back at me.

"I see. I'm sorry I can't do much, but I'm really happy for you, Alice. Congratulations," I said, truly meaning it.

"Thank you!" she said, jumping up. Jasper stood up slowly. He was smiling… No, he was beaming. He never did that.

"We'll show ourselves out," he said as Jacob was getting ready to get up. He relaxed immediately.

"Thanks, man," he said. He put his arm around me again.

"I'll call you later, Rosalie!" Alice said from the door. I raised my hand saying bye. I couldn't raise my voice because it hurt my ribs, so that was the best I could do.

"That's good for them," Jacob whispered in my ear. The medicine he gave me before they came over was making me sleepy.

"Mmm," I said in response. He laughed and somehow made it so I was facing him. He hugged me to his chest.

"Someone's tired," he said, his chest vibrating against my cheek. I nodded my head. "Now who will watch the last babysitter get tortured by Mike?" he asked, laughing lightly. I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll just wait for you to finish the movie," he said, kissing the top of my head. I nodded furiously. I fell asleep soon after that.

I woke up in Jacob's arms. He was looking at me with a smile. I pushed myself up so I could see him better.

"What?" I asked him.

"I understand why you let me sleep now," he said, still smiling. "It's calming watching you sleep. You look so peaceful," he said.

"Now you can't say anything about me watching you sleep," I said, kissing his nose. He hated it when I did that, but I did it anyway. I smiled at him.

"You know that makes me want more?" he asked. I nodded and kissed his lips. It was more like a peck. That's how it started. Before I knew it he had me under him on the couch.

"You know that the doctors said we shouldn't do anything too heavy for a while," I told him. He nodded, but didn't stop.

"I consider too heavy to be full fledged, animalistic sex. So far as I'm concerned, we're only kissing. Hell, we can even have slow sex, but not right now, I'm too busy," he said. It made me laugh. He brought his lips down on mine again. My hands buried themselves near the roots of his hair while he rubbed lines on my thigh. One hand held him up the entire time.

His hand moved from my thigh, up my side, and to my face. He lightly touched places that normally hurt, but when he touched them it was like they weren't broken. My back arched to meet his body. Yes, there was a stabbing pain in my side where my broken ribs were, but I ignored that.

His thumb kept rubbing my cheek lightly and before I knew it I was no longer arching up to him. He was putting some of his weight on me. It was nice, I must admit. My hands went to his pants quickly, and he pulled away from our kiss.

"You sure you wanna do this… now?" he asked, looking at the bruises on my face. I didn't have to think.

"As long as it's you, it doesn't matter when," I said, pulling on his neck to bring his lips back down to mine. My hands worked their way to his pants again and I learned that he sometimes went commando. This made me happy. He took my sweats off with one finger, and did the same with my underwear.

All I have to say was that it was one of the best times I've ever had when recovering from broken bones.

**Yeah, all I can say is that I got a life...**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jasper and Alice helped me move. It had been two and a half months for Jacob and I, and now Emmett was in jail. He'd only be serving six months, but we would be safe after that, seeing as he didn't know where Jacob lived. It had been Jacob to suggest my moving in, and I didn't mind. I wouldn't be able to afford the apartment now, so I had said yes. Bella and Edward also knew about what had happened between Emmett and I, and I had told our parents. They were not happy about it at all, and now my father didn't know my name and I hadn't heard from my mother (who used to call every Saturday) since.

Jacob enjoyed spending time with Jasper and Alice, but not Edward and Bella. I didn't know why, and didn't ask. Out of his friends, I enjoyed Sam and Emily's company above the others, but sometimes they had a tad bit too much affection. Paul and Rachel were scheduled to be married in a month. Jacob was going to be the best man, and to my surprise, I was a bride's maid. Alice was through her first six weeks of being pregnant and already Jasper was suffering. Jacob and I had had our first fight and made it through unharmed, so we figured we were doing pretty well. We also had sex four nights a week (which was low for me), and if it was a good week, that turned to five.

Today we were celebrating Alice and Jasper's sixth anniversary (we never celebrated birthdays). We were at their house along with Edward and Bella. They cooked dinner for us, which was a bit odd. Alice never cooked for more than two people. Maybe she was just practicing. So far we were just talking about life, and later we were going to go to a movie, though we still didn't know which movie.

"You know, I think it's just Rose," Bella said loudly. From the tone of her voice I could figure out where her statement was headed. I looked at Edward as if to tell him to make her stop. "But every relationship she's in becomes known for unanswered calls due to-"

"Bella, would you like some more food?" Alice interjected quickly. She forgot her statement and nodded. I mouthed my thanks to Alice. We didn't talk about Emmett anymore because of obvious reasons. Bella was drunk so she was bound to forget. Damned lightweights.

"I was thinking Valkyrie," Jacob said. He was a horror or adventure guy. He didn't like funny or sad too much which sat well with me.

"I know Bella wanted to see Seven Pounds," Alice said. Jacob and I, along with Jasper and Edward, shook our heads. We weren't sad movie likers either. Something told me we weren't all going to go see the same movie. That was the good thing about my friends. We could make plans to see something together, and then change said plans at the last minute with no hard feelings.

"How about The Spirit?" Jasper suggested. Jacob and I shook our heads. We had already seen that. It was good, but not as good as we thought it would be. Not worth seeing again.

"Why don't we just go see different movies?" I said. I wanted to see Valkyrie as well, and I doubt anyone one else did. Everyone seemed to think this one through and nodded their heads. "Jacob and I are going to see Valkyrie then," I said, getting my wallet from the counter. "It starts soon, so we should head out," I said, taking his hand next. They all said their goodbyes and we left.

"Thank you," he said, leaning down and kissing my cheek. I looked up at him.

"For what?" I asked. Sometimes he confused me, but I didn't mind.

"It was getting hard for me in there," he said, nodding his head lightly, as if listening to music.

"Because of Bella and Edward?" I asked, wanting to clarify. He shook his head.

"I'm allergic to cats," he said, still looking ahead, nodding his head in the same fashion. I laughed and patted his forearm.

"Is that why you looked like you were going to cry?" I asked him. He suddenly stopped nodding his head and looked down at me.

"I did not," he said firmly, then continued walking. I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"Alright, but if I must say, it was very cute," I said, catching up with him. I walked ahead of him to the elevator.

"Well if you had said that…" he trailed off.

A while later (I didn't know how long the movie was) we walked to my car. It had taken him a while to learn how to drive it, what with it being so "sensitive" and "only liking me", and he still didn't like driving it. He insisted that it hated him, so I got to drive us everywhere.

It was Saturday, and we both had the next day off, so we did our Saturday night ritual. We pulled out the Monopoly board. He had insisted on a rematch, and so it turned into a ritual. So far we had each won an equal amount of games. Tonight I wanted to win to gain the higher score again.

Seven hours later, putting us at six in the morning, he won. Barely. We didn't clean the board up, we were too tired for that. We just went upstairs to get some sleep.

We slept until four in the afternoon. We realized this when we went downstairs and had three messages from Paul and Rachel. We were supposed to have met them for dress fittings and tux fittings at noon.

"It's thirty 'till, and you guys aren't here, just calling to see if you were going to make it, thanks, bye," was the first one from Rachel.

"Guys, noon, where are you?" was from Paul.

"So I guess you guys are busy, or sleeping, or lost somewhere." Rachel.

I looked at Jacob and shrugged my shoulders. "Oops," I said. "I guess we're going to have to reschedule," I said. I didn't even know what the dress was going to look like, but I knew it should fit.

"Paul's gonna be pissed," he said. I had heard stories of Paul's temper before. Once, he had broken Jacob's nose because Sam had told Paul that he needed to calm down. Paul had insisted that he was fine, and proceeded to break Jacob's nose. I heard something happened to Sam, but I didn't know what. I didn't want to know.

"Oh, he probably won't show it outwards, just… He'll be pissed," Jacob said hurriedly, putting his hands on my shoulders. "You looked worried," he said, squeezing a little. I nodded my head.

"Only a little. I remember the story about when Sam told him that he needed to calm down. I don't want my nose to be broken," I said, putting my hand up to my nose. He laughed. "It would ruin my face," I said, honestly a little sad at the thought.

"Nothing could ruin your face," he said, kissing my forehead. God, I think I actually loved him. I smiled.

"Alright, if you say so. But you're calling them," I said, handing him the phone and heading to the TV. I sat down and turned it on. The last movie we had in was Raiders of the Lost Arc, so I started it again. I could hear Jacob on the phone, and turned down the volume. I leaned over the back of the couch, looking at him upside down.

"No Paul, we played Monopoly until six this morning, and didn't get to sleep until six thirty because she insisted on taking a shower," he winked at me. I had taken a shower.

"No, Paul, you idiot, she took it alone," he said, rolling his eyes. It was very weird, yet entertaining, watching him while I was upside down. Paul always assumed the worst from everyone.

"Whatever, Paul, as if you and Rachel are any better," Jacob said, laughing a little. He added quickly to his statement, "No, I don't want any details, jerk. Just call us when you want us to come in," he said.

"Yeah, talk to you later," he hung up. He walked over to me and sat in the corner. I stayed hanging off the back of the couch. It was relaxing. He touched my stomach (which was bare because my tank top didn't stretch with my body) with his fingertips and I shot right side up immediately.

"You're ticklish?!" he asked, excitement brewing in his eyes. My eyes widened in response. Hardly anyone knew, and I liked keeping it that way.

"No," I lied horribly. He got an evil grin on his face.

"You so are," he said. He tackled me on the couch so that he was straddling me. He attacked me, tickling my stomach furiously. I laughed and tried to scream at the same time, but it didn't work. The laughter was much more prevalent.

Five minutes of torture later I had somehow gotten him to stop. He put in I Know What You Did Last Summer and he sat down on the couch. I was on the other side. I didn't want to go through that again. He just looked at the screen.

"You know, avoiding me will only temp me more, honey," he said with an even voice. I sighed and went to his side of the couch. Once I was settled, he smiled. "Much better."

Half way through the movie my stomach growled. Usually Jacob and I ordered out, but I felt too hungry to wait. And I really didn't want to leave the house. It was cold outside.

"I'm going to go raid the kitchen," I said, patting his thigh. I stood up, and he paused the movie. I looked at him curiously.

"All I'm saying is the last time you raided the kitchen you got flour and honey all over, and I still don't know how you managed that. I'm just making sure you don't ruin the place again," he said. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the kitchen.

All I found was ramen. He didn't have any flour, or else I would have spread it everywhere just to get back at him. After I cooked some for myself we went back to the couch. I got two bites in before he stole the rest of it. I had accepted the fact that "my food" would not be my food for long if he was around.

As Jennifer Love Hewitt ran for her life from the killer, I got thirsty. I got up and opened a can of Ginger Ale, then sat back down.

"You forgot your soda," Jacob whispered in my ear, looking at the TV. I was about to tell him that I didn't, but lo and behold, it was on the counter. I sighed, got up and went over to grab it, then sat down on the couch again. "Can I have a sip?" he whispered again. I rolled my eyes and handed him the can. I got it back half empty. I was used to it.

It was what our first fight was about. So we had settled it. Every time he ate all my food, he would buy me a pair of shoes. And he knew when he'd have to buy me shoes too, so I was going to be getting some within the next week. It was a good deal.

"I always thought this had a lame ending. Honestly, it's like they make every horror movie with the intention of a sequel, which is always worse and never has the same actors," he said as the movie finished. I smiled up at him.

"I love it when you rant," I said. I got up and put the movie back in its case. I looked at his collection. We had seen all these movies, and a few many times over. "You need a better movie collection," I said, my voice flat. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm broke," he said, coming to stand next to me. I walked to the door, grabbing my keys and putting a jacket on. "Where are you going?" he asked me wearily.

"We are going to Wal Mart," I said, matter of factly. They always had a five dollar movie bin. I loved it. He grabbed his coat. We took separate cars. I won.

Every time we were going to the same place, but took separate cars, it was a race. Whoever won got something of their choosing, and that was that.

I waited for him at the front of the store and he arrived five minutes later.

"I got stuck at a red light," he said. His hands were in his pockets. I laughed and made my way to the movie section.

We walked out of the store with a grand total of fifty three movies. Most were from the five dollar bin, but we got some newly released ones like The Dark Knight and Eagle Eye. We had heard only bad things about the latter of the two, but we figured, "why not?"

We got home and put in The Dark Knight. I fell asleep on the couch.

**...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Uh.. Kinda... different chapter. Somewhat... odd. Yeah**

Chapter Fifteen

I was in a wedding dress. Jacob was in a tux. The Joker was standing in front of us with a Bible in his hands. This had to be a dream. And Emmett was in the back in an orange prison suit and handcuffs. Jacob's mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear a word he was saying. More proof to the dream theory. I turned to The Joker, and his hands were on my shoulders, and he was shaking me. His words I could hear.

"Rose, honey, wake up," he was saying. I gave him a confused look, but opened my eyes. My vision was filled with Jacob's face. I blinked a few times, clearing my vision. "You were talking," he said after he realized I would be able to understand him. "You said something about too much makeup," I was talking about The Joker, "and how rude it was to wear handcuffs as an accessory to a wedding," I was talking about Emmett.

"Oh, it was a weird dream, Alice and Jasper's wedding," I said. Yes, I lied about whose wedding it was, but he didn't need to know the entire dream.

"Why did you and Emmett call it off?" he asked suddenly. So I had said Emmett's name. Of course.

This was the one thing that scared me about talking to Jacob. I had never known when he would ask, and I honestly didn't know what to tell him. I could tell him that Emmett and I had just stopped loving each other, and that was somewhat the truth, or I could tell him the whole story. I took a deep breath.

"So he proposed, and six months later I called it off. After he had proposed his already heavy drinking became heavier, and after the whole thing was called off, he stopped drinking all together. He would go to clubs and bars by himself, and I wouldn't see him until the next morning. I would ask him about it, and he would blow it off as if it was nothing. Over the weeks he became angrier when I would ask him about it, and about four weeks after he had proposed I found out he was cheating on me. With multiple women.

"This normally wouldn't have been a problem, except for the fact that we were now engaged. I felt like I couldn't be enough for him anymore, and that hurt, being a girl and all. So I confronted him about it, and once again, he became angry. Though, about four months later, so five months into our engagement, things became more… infuriating and hurtful.

"I was supposed to be spending the weekend with my mother and father, who live out of town, and I came home early. My mother and I are notorious for our fights. Anyway, I went to Emmett's room to tell him I was home, and I must admit, I had expected him to have someone over, but not who _was_ over. Bella was also supposed to be with her parents that weekend, or so she had told Edward. It's… definitely hard when your fiancé who had been cheating on you is caught cheating on you with one of your best friends, especially when that best friend is married to another friend of yours.

"It was hard for both Edward and I. Edward and Bella were a year into their marriage, so he thought they were doing pretty well. So when I showed up at his door, crying and hardly understandable, he was pretty distraught. I finally told him what had happened, or at least what I had seen, and at first he was infuriated. Then as he calmed down, he became sad. Of course, Bella came rushing home and apologized.

"Edward's never been one to stay mad at anyone, especially Bella, for more than a while, but he was still hurt by what she did. Now they're fine and everything's perfect. They, like Jasper and Alice, are also trying for a child. Emmett and I, however, only stayed together for one more month just to figure out what we were going to do after we broke up. I've never forgiven anyone, and I wasn't about to start.

"We decided to live together still, and act like what happened between he and Bella didn't happen. We told everyone that we, like Edward and Bella, were going to work past it and they took that easily. I was pissed, I was hurt, and it wasn't just Emmett I was mad at. It was also Bella. I thought she was one of my best friends, and that put the fact into question. I still don't trust her, and since you don't like spending time with her or Edward, I don't mind that too much, you can understand why," I said. I had never realized how long winded I was before then.

Jacob's hand rested on my cheek and it was only then that I realized I was crying. I thought I had gotten over crying when I thought of it, but it seemed that no matter how fast I talked the tears would come regardless. His thumb wiped the tears away softly, and I reveled in the warmth of his hand.

"You didn't have to tell me, you know," he said sadly. Something in his eyes told me he hated seeing me cry. I hated crying, so it was all good. I just wanted to get that story behind us so I wouldn't have to think about it anymore.

"You needed to know the truth," I said, shrugging my shoulders. He smiled warmly, and I returned it. We were sitting about six inches apart on the bed, and it was about seven in the morning on a Saturday. I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to him. His hand was still on my cheek. When I got to him I didn't stop, and this caused him to lie back on the bed. I crawled on top of him and lied down myself. His head was propped up with the pillows against the backboard and he was looking at me with an emotion I couldn't place.

"I love you," he said. I felt my eyes widen. I had said I loved him (I remembered this the day I had gotten out of the hospital), this I knew, and he probably knew, but it was different when I heard it from him. It was unexpected. I didn't think about what I said until after it was out of my mouth.

"How many people have you said that to?" I heard myself ask. It sounded rude, and like I didn't appreciate it. How… bitchy.

"Five," he replied quickly. That was quite a lot for our tender age of mid twenties. I raised my eyebrows, silently questioning him. "My mother, my father, Rachael, my other sister, and you," he explained. My eyebrows dropped. Interesting. "How about you?" he asked. I didn't have to think.

"Eight," I said, smiling. This time he raised his eyebrows. "My mother and father, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and now you," I said in the same tone of voice he had used. He smiled and nodded. I kissed his lips lightly, ready to actually wake up and get out of bed, but it seemed like he had a different idea. His hands, which were just linked around my shoulders, moved to my hips quickly as he deepened the kiss. And me being myself, I got lost in that kiss. Before I knew it, I was on the bed and he was over me. My arms went around his neck as his right hand stayed on my hip, his left hand supporting his weight.

The phone rang and we both groaned. Why did this have to happen? He had started it this time, and that was rare. I loved it. He rolled over and picked up the phone.

"Yes?" he asked. You could tell he was aggravated. I laughed and he rolled his eyes, flipping me off.

"Oh you know you want to," I said, kissing his cheek then going to the bathroom. I needed to take a shower. I couldn't hear individual words, but I could hear his voice. I quickly shed my clothes and turned the water on. I wrapped a towel around my body while I brushed my teeth and hair. I had just gotten in the shower when I heard the door open. A few moments later the other door opened.

"Hello," I said casually. My back was toward him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I suddenly had a thought concerning where this was going. I turned in his arms and looked the small distance up at his face.

"You know, what's the point of taking a shower to get clean when your boyfriend wants to have sex? And, what's the point of having sex, something that inadvertently gets you "dirty," in the shower, somewhere you go to get "clean"?" I asked. Who knows if it made sense, it did in my head.

"I don't really care," he mumbled, his lips against my forehead. He backed me into the wall and resumed the kiss that was interrupted by the phone. I admit, a few seconds ago I would have wanted to take a shower, but now that he had me against the wall my thoughts on the matter had changed. I loved Jacob the way he was, but he had never been so… demanding before… I loved it. I hooked my leg around his and in response he lifted me up against the wall and my other leg went around his hip, pulling us closer together. The hot water was mainly pouring down on him, which I didn't mind. When we weren't kissing I could see his face clearly. It was nice.

In the middle of our shower sex, we heard the phone ringing… Well, I did. I wasn't going to say anything to Jacob, he was concentrating too hard, and I doubt I could form a more complex sentence than, "Oh God." I had never had sex in the shower that was as good as that was. If my memory served me right, it was better than any sex I had had with Jacob.

I'm not saying that the other times we had had sex were bad, but this time he was just so… eager to take control.

So here we were, lying in the bathtub. He was on the bottom and I was in-between his legs. The tub was full of water. And bubbles. It was a good way to start the morning, I thought. His arms were around my waist and my hands were resting on his. His chin was on my shoulder.

"That was Paul, on the phone," he said softly. The vibrations from his throat slightly tickled my shoulder. "We're getting your dress fit today at three," he said. I groaned.

"Does it have a big bow on the butt? Because I don't care who is getting married, there is no way in hell that I am wearing a butt bow," I said, leaning my head back so it was on his shoulder. He laughed.

"I've been assured that there is no butt bow," he said, kissing my shoulder.

"That's good," I said, closing my eyes. I found this to be very comfortable even though the water had lost its heat a while ago.

"Though you could probably pull off a butt bow," he said, a smile in his voice. My eyes snapped open and I hit his hands then got out of the tub. I didn't bother with a towel, but I heard Jacob pick one up as he followed me. I looked back and saw he had one around his waist and when he caught up with me he put one around my shoulders. I wrapped it around my body, tucking it in so I didn't have to hold it up. I went downstairs to the calendar. I looked at the dots from the previous month, and then counted the days.

I was six days late, and I had never been late before.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

I didn't tell Jacob what exactly the little dots meant. I left him standing in front of the calendar for thirty minutes, looking at his confused expression. Yes, I was worried, but seeing his mouth hang open and his eyebrows pull together was funny. And I was worried, not because I didn't want to, even if I was pregnant – and the chance of that was pretty high – have the kid, it's just I didn't think I was ready. But I would give it one week. If nothing happened in that week, I'd get a pregnancy test from the store and then, if we saw that little plus sign, I'd go to the doctor.

At one thirty we left. The place where the dresses – and inadvertently Paul and Rachel – was about an hour away and we had been instructed to arrive a half an hour early. I didn't particularly want to drive, so we took Jacob's car.

Traffic made us fifteen minutes late. Rachel was freaking out when we walked in, and Paul looked livid. I immediately stepped behind Jacob. They looked at us and Rachel calmed down visibly and Paul took a few deep breaths. He still looked mad. Rachel walked over to me and put her arms around my shoulders.

"We thought you were going to miss it again," she said, exhaling in my ear. I smiled.

"Almost. Sorry we were late, traffic was horrible," I said. She released me, then took a hold of my hand and dragged me back to the room where the dresses were. I saw a deep purple gown. It had no straps or sleeves. It was also silk. She saw me looking at it and smiled.

"Do you like it?" she asked. I could hear the excitement in her voice. I nodded. Better than any dress with any butt bow. "Good!" she said, clapping her hands. She handed me the dress and pointed out a curtained square. "Once you get that on I'll go get someone," she said, pulling the curtain closed. I pulled the dress on quickly. It was a bit too tight at my hips, but just about perfect everywhere else. I stepped out of the square and she was talking to someone lady who looked to be in her late thirties. They made their way to me quickly.

She made marks in certain places; I didn't know what they were for besides telling her where she needed to do things. There were more marks than expected. The lady wrapped a dark green shawl around my waist and tied it off in a bow over my right hip. It was light material like the dress, and it only hung there, looking like a tassel of sorts. It wasn't too bad. I looked at Rachel.

"I take it the colors are purple and green?" I asked. She had a smile plastered on her face and nodded.

"They're colors that look good on all complexions," she said. I had never thought she would think like _that_, but this was her wedding. I suppose she wanted everything to be perfect. "I also love the colors, and they aren't usually colors you see at weddings," she continued. I nodded and the lady pushed on my back, telling me to get out of the dress. Again, I got dressed quickly. When I stepped out I had a new question.

"Have any of the guys seen the dresses?" She shook her head, biting her lower lip.

"I didn't even show Paul the designs," she said, looking down at her hands. I laughed. "Please don't tell them. I want it to be a surprise," she said quickly. I nodded.

"You have my word," I said, raising my right hand. She thanked me, then we headed home.

"So," Jacob said as I was reaching for the radio, "what did it look like?" he asked. I shook my head. "Oh, come on," he said. I shook my head again.

"I promised her I wouldn't," I said, shrugging. I reached for the radio again, but his hand took mine before I could touch it.

"Can I know the colors?" he asked, kissing my hand. I shook my head again, and he had a defeated look. "I see how it is. You don't want to tell me anything," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"And we're even getting black bags so you can't see it," I said. I was joking, but he didn't know that much. He groaned.

"It's true. Women want us to suffer," he said. He let my hand go. I put in on his leg, moving it up and down.

"We don't want you to suffer, that makes us suffer in return," I said, traveling further up. He took my hand again, an evil smile forming on his face.

"I'll make you suffer, if that's what you want," he suggested. I felt mock horror spread across my face. How easily one could forget the situations one might be in. Screw the week.

"We need to go to the store," I said quickly. He just looked at me, but pulled into the parking lot when we reached the store near the house anyway. He started to get out, but I stopped him.

"Just wait here," I told him. "I'll be right back," I said, closing the door and running towards the door. I got what I wanted and made my way to the check out line quickly.

"Good afternoon," the checkout person said in a bored tone. I smiled and returned his greeting. He was older, almost bald, and had many wrinkles. He found the bar code and ran it past the… thing. I didn't know what it was.

"19.23," he said in the same bored voice. I handed him a twenty. I watched his hands slowly tap numbers into the machine. I picked up the bag.

"Keep the change and receipt," I said, and walked out. I wrapped the bag around the box multiple times so Jacob wouldn't be able to see what it was. No need in freaking him out until the right time. I got in the car and closed the door quickly. He started driving.

"What did you get?" he asked, looking at the bag. I shrugged quickly.

"Tampons," I said. He didn't say another word.

When we got home I went upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom. I put the bag under the sink. Hopefully Jacob wouldn't go digging around. That could turn out to be disastrous. Kind of. I went back down stairs to find him in the kitchen. He was staring at the calendar in the kitchen.

"What's the significance of twenty-eight days in relation to the dots on that calendar?" he asked. He had counted. And I'm sure he knew what was supposed to happen to girls every twenty eight days. I'm sure he was just making sure he was right.

"Why are you asking?" I asked. I sat on the counter and he turned around to look at me. He sighed.

"Rose, I'm not stupid," he said. My heart almost broke at the tone of his voice.

"I never said that you were," I said, looking at him as he walked towards me.

"Have you ever been late before?" he asked, looking at my hands, which were resting in my lap. I shook my head. He looked up when I didn't respond. He nodded silently.

"It could be that I'm late," I said quickly. He nodded again and stopped in front of me. His lack of words was worrying me. "Jake? Say something, please?" I asked him. I rarely used his nickname, and when I did he somehow always replied immediately.

"I see," he said. Not what I was expecting, and certainly not what I wanted, but at least he wasn't saying nothing and just nodding. He put his hands on my thighs. It was 5:15 and we had nothing to do. On a Sunday. We had a lot of new movies, but it didn't seem like a movie time. I put my hands on top of his, and his head was still pointed down. It seemed like he was looking at my legs. I lifted my right hand and tugged his chin up to look at me.

"Hey," I said, looking into his eyes, searching for some kind of emotion, "what's wrong? You're never this quiet. It's kind of freaking me out," I said in a small voice. He broke a small smile.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," he said. I gave him a look telling him I didn't believe him. "Would you believe me if I told you you were my second girlfriend? The first one that's lasted over one month?" he said in just as small a voice. I shook my head. He had to have had more than that.

"I don't believe that, you're far too nice," I said. My hand was now on his cheek and he smiled.

"I have a past too, you know," he said, looking away with his eyes. I had never given much thought to his past, but then again I was more one of those people who really didn't care who someone had been. I was too concerned with who they were now.

"Can't be as bad as mine is, mentally, that is," I said. I had no idea what he used to be like.

"But physically… it's pretty bad," he said, nodding and smiling. I smiled as well. His smile was infectious.

"Can I know?" I asked timidly.

"Oh, why not?" he said. He put his arm under my knees and one behind my back and picked me up and carried me to the couch. He sat down, taking me with him. He put me to the side and put my legs over his own. "So, do you want the cliff notes version, or full version?"

"Full, please," I said with a smile. Maybe his past wasn't pleasant, but it would be interesting to hear. He sighed again.

"Well, after I got out of college, only two years, I holed up at Rach's house. At that point she and Paul had just started dating, and already I didn't like it, but I shut my mouth. I had a shop open, and a lot of customers. So the pay was good. I wasn't complaining," he laughed. "And because the pay was good I spent it on drugs and drinks. I went to clubs every night, and sometimes some of the girls took me to their place afterward. That I didn't object to, either.

"After time though I realized my work and pay were dwindling. I didn't stop though. That kind of lifestyle really does suck you in. I started saying, 'Oh, I'll stop after this one,' then four months later you're still doing coke and drinking rum every night until five in the morning, knowing you have to be at work at seven. Looking back on it, I don't know how I got by, really.

"Rachel wasn't happy with me, so she kicked me out, and I went to Seth's house. Seth at the time was still in college, his freshman year, I think. I don't know, I didn't really pay attention. But then I started getting careless. None of my friends knew I did drugs, but they all knew about my drinking. One day I left the coke on the table, and Seth told everyone. They all chipped in and the next thing I knew I was in rehab.

"I didn't want to be there, so I ignored everything they threw at me, until I finally realized what the hell was wrong with me. I weighed ninety-seven pounds, my skin was pale, my bones were sticking out, and once I broke five ribs by just leaning into a table too hard. That's what really put everything in perspective for me.

"So I turned my act around. I stopped doing drugs – with a lot of help from the guys – and I cut back on my drinking. That's why there's only wine in this house," he laughed again. "I started going to the gym, putting on weight, building more muscle. The guys had kept my shop up and running while I was… out of commission, I guess you could call it.

"It seems like it was such a long time ago, but really it was only about nine months now. That night at the bar was my first time there. That's why I was uncomfortable, and why I always had a group of people around me. They wanted to get me into the "real world" again. Up until that point I never left this place, which they paid for in full," he said. He was a fast talker. It amazed me.

"Wow," was all I could think of. He laughed.

"That's the calmest response I've ever seen," he said. Looking at him, with his perfect teeth, and his beautiful smile and warm eyes, it was hard to believe that he had ever been involved in drugs or anything like that.

"I'm a calm person," I said, smiling back at him. His face became thoughtful.

"You could have fooled me by your- "

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," I said in a mock warning tone.

"Willingness to take control in bed," he finished quickly, staring me right in the eye.

"Oh you didn't," I said, my eyes narrowing.

"You bet your ass I did," he said, joy in his eyes. It was amazing how much the mood had changed in the past few minutes.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Alice, this is still awkward for me," I said as I walked next to her on her left side. Jasper was on her right, holding her hand.

"Don't be silly, Rose. I wanted you to be here. I wouldn't have asked you to come if I hadn't wanted you!" she said. She was excited, as always. Jasper rubbed small circles on her back, trying to calm her down. At least she wasn't jumping up and down still.

"Which is why I don't feel like I should be here," I protested. I hadn't wanted to come, not because I didn't want to, but because I wasn't directly related in any way shape or form.

"Rose, we've been friends for… years," she said, not wanting to actually count out how long we had been friends. "If I say you need to do something, you do it. It's been that way for… years," she said gently. I nodded. All this was true. Whenever she told me I should do something, or that I needed to do something, I did it, and it always had something in it for me, but this time I didn't have a clue as to what I could gain from this.

"True, but-"

"Rose, please just… roll with it," Jasper said politely. He never called me Rose. He also never said anything like "roll with it," and it was strange, coming from him. I felt sorry for him. Alice had mood swings as it was, and this probably made them worse. I didn't say another thing. We signed Alice in, since she didn't want to sign herself in. She sat down and Jasper and I had a short conversation.

"She's been like this lately. Always tired, not wanting to do anything for herself. I hope it passes," he said, writing down her name and time of appointment. He was smiling while he said it.

"Oh, you like doing it," I said, lightly punching his arm. His smile widened. I loved seeing him smile. This was the third time.

"I do," he said. Their wedding was the first time I had seen him smile.

"_Alice, breathe," I said in her ear. She wasn't breathing, and I was about to make my way down the isle. I was twenty, she was eighteen. She and Jasper were made for each other. She nodded, taking a deep breath. She had a very large smile on her face. "It's my turn, I'll see you down there," I said quietly. Bella and another friend of Alice's had already gone, and now it was my turn, the maid of honor._

_I walked painfully slowly, holding the bouquet of flowers in front of me. I saw Jasper and his men standing up at the alter already. Everyone except him was smiling. When I finally got up to the alter the bride's music played. I saw her meet her father, and then they started walking towards us. Everyone was looking at Alice and her father, but I was looking at Jasper. _

_He was smiling. His face was peaceful, and he truly only had eyes for the lady walking towards him. I could see the happiness in his eyes. I wish I had a camera, this would never happen again._

_During the reception he didn't have a smile, only a small smirk. He only ever looked at Alice._

The second time I saw him smile was when he and Alice told us they were pregnant. I always wished I had a camera, but I never did.

We sat down on either side of Alice, who had her legs folded under her. She was smiling. She looked over at Jasper.

"Honey, when was the last time you traded out that toothpick?" she asked. He rolled the toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other.

"I got a new one this morning," he said, patting her hand. For as long as I could remember Jasper had always had a toothpick in his mouth. I thought it was from his growing up in the south, but Alice said it was more like a security blanket.

"Whitlock, Alice," a nurse said from the door. We all got up and followed her. She took one look at me and said, "Only family members or godparents are allowed in for check ups." Alice waved her hand.

"We know that," she said, the nurse nodded and let us through without another word. I didn't understand it at first. I thought about it on the way to the room. There was a bed, one of those awful hospital gowns, and two chairs against the wall. Jasper and I sat down while Alice hopped up on the table. The nurse took her blood pressure, temperature, and then left. It seemed incomplete to me. Then it hit me.

"Alice, you can't have me be the godmother," I said quickly.

"Of course I can, I'm going to be the mother, and Jasper and I have talked about this. We know you'd take care of it should anything ever happen to us," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. That brought the fact that I _might_ be pregnant rushing to the front of my mind. I said nothing and the doctor walked in. He looked familiar, and I remembered he was the one who helped me when Emmett had broken my face. Shock was evident on my face.

"Alice, how are you?" he asked, looking at the folder.

"I'm doing well, Carlisle," she said. Of course she would be on a first name basis with the doctor. I had heard he and Jasper were good friends.

"That's good," he said. "How's work, Jasper?" he asked, he finally looked up from the chart. My head went down automatically.

"Same as usual," he replied.

"I see. So what's this visit for?" he asked. Jasper pointed to Alice.

"Checkup, my mom was getting frantic," Alice said. That explained why she came here. I figured she had at least three more weeks before she had to come in to see if everything was normal.

"I see. I assume she's the godmother," the doctor said. I could hear his finger point at me. It made me uncomfortable. I don't know why I didn't want him to look at me. I had only been a patient. But it was embarrassing.

"Yes," I said. I decided to answer before Jasper or Alice said anything. I had never come in for a check up on my bones.

The doctor continued with Alice. He set up the ultrasound machine, and I sat in the chair still. I didn't want this to turn into a checkup for me as well. Jasper stood by Alice.

After we waited for the results and heard everything was fine we started walking out the room, but the doctor grabbed my wrist, and I could tell he saw the scars from the handcuffs digging into them. Shit.

"Rosalie?" he asked. I nodded my head. Jasper looked back in surprise. Yes, we all knew that Jasper talked about his friends, but I don't think anyone expected that this doctor would recognize me from a broken face a few months ago. "You never came in for a checkup," he said. I closed my eyes. Jasper didn't know that. Neither did Alice, and if they ever found out they would be mad.

"I couldn't find the time," I lied. He nodded and told me to sit on the bed. He left the room, and Jasper came back in. There was a hint of anger in his eyes. The protective older brother part of him, though he was younger.

"Rosalie," he said. He couldn't seem to find the words to continue. Alice came to his side. I was looking at the floor and only saw feet.

"Let's sit down," she said, pushing him lightly. They walked to the chairs. The doctor walked back in with my file.

He did a series of things, none of which I know how to explain, then told me that the next time I needed a checkup after something like that that I had to come in. I said I would, and then we left. I was thankful I had driven myself.

Apparently Alice was fifteen weeks along, which made her happy. One more week closer to finding out what they could name the kid. And apparently my cheekbones were fully healed. All was good in the family.

When I got home, Jacob was on the couch, his head hanging over the sides, and each of his limbs hanging as well. The sight made me laugh. We didn't laugh too often anymore, not since we saw the little pink plus sign on that God forsaken stick. Yes, I had always wanted kids, but I had wanted to be married when I had them, not just in a relationship that had only been going on for something like three and a half months. We had yet to make an appointment with the doctor, and yet we were focusing on the bad things.

I walked over to the table that was next to the couch and sat on it with my chin resting on my hands. I watched for a good thirty minutes before he started stretching. I didn't move. When he opened his eyes it took him a few seconds to recognize me. He only said two words.

"How long?"

"Not very, just about a half an hour," I said, smiling and shrugging at the same time. He rolled his eyes. He had gotten used to me watching him sleep. I however, was still getting used to it. No one had ever watched me sleep before.

"Ah," he said. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and then looked at me. "I think we need to make an appointment,' he stated simply. I just looked at him as if he were joking. I even laughed. "I'm serious, Rose," he said. His tone matched with the look on his face cut my laugh short immediately.

"I don't want to," I said quickly. He sighed and took my hands in his.

"Rose, we need to know for sure," he said. I could tell he had more to say, so I didn't let anything slip from my mouth. "I know what I'll want if you are and I think I know what you'll want if you are, so we need to figure out so we can, if you indeed are, start planning. It's just smart," he said. Hearing the words that had been running in circles in my head from him confirmed what we had to do. I handed him my cell phone.

"You're calling."

**Omg. I updated. Because I'm that awesome. And because my parents finally let me on their computer. Mine broke. And I just now got the inscentive to come over here and fix this little problem of my having not updated in... a long time. :) Please review, because my favorites and alerts for this story have gone up by a lot, in my book, and so I wants reviews. :) Pwease? Thank ya.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

He called. And we had a meeting the following Monday. I didn't want to go, and that was putting it lightly. I had told him I wasn't going, over and again. But he wouldn't hear of that. The night before he said if I wouldn't go he would hog tie me with duct tape and force me. That was how I found myself willing getting into my car. It was a silent drive.

What was even more silent was going back home.

The silence continued that night.

And the following day.

It was broken that night when he spoke.

I got into bed, lying on my stomach as usual. This was how I always slept. And he draped his arm over my back, as usual.

"You know you won't be able to sleep like that in a few months," he said. I could tell he was nowhere near getting any sleep whatsoever, but I was tired. I had woken up early to get myself to the bathroom, threw up, and my back was hurting. It wasn't a good day.

"Maybe it'll be for the better if I do," I mumbled. I could hear how tired I was in my voice. My face was also in the pillow. We had had many conversations like this one, and yet he always knew what I was saying.

"I thought you always wanted to have a kid," he stated. I realized that he hardly ever asked questions. He really just made statements that one replied to.

"I have. But I don't want to question our relationship, and I always thought I'd be married when I got pregnant. I mean, when did we not use a condom?" I said. My face was still buried in my pillow. One day I was going to die from suffocation because I simply refused to move my face from the pillow. I had decided this two years ago. I thought it was a good way to go.

"There was that one dinner date, when we went to the restroom. We didn't use one then," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice. I found his shoulder with my hand and slapped it. I was satisfied with the sound that came from it.

"And what do you mean, 'question our relationship'?" he said. There was a question! I don't know how he would have stated that though.

"I'll constantly be wondering if you're only with me because we have a kid or if you're with me because you want to be. It's a fact of the female mind. We always have to doubt ourselves for some reason. No matter how much we're told how perfect we are, we find shit for you not to love us for," I said. When had I become a rambler? That was Alice's specialty. Not mine.

"Don't worry about that. I'm still here, comforting you, aren't I? Hell, I'll probably hold your hair back from your face when your head is buried in the toilet," he said with a small, short laugh. I raised my head from the pillow and looked at him. His smile went away. "Anyway, I don't see why a kid would make this any different."

"What if we, sometime down the road, decide to break up, Jacob?" I asked. Hysteria was building in my voice, and I didn't know why.

"Right now my plans don't include breaking up with you, not at fifteen weeks, not at twenty-five. Don't worry about it. We'll be fine," he said, kissing my forehead. Some of my built up hysteria went down.

* * *

"Bed check!" the guard yelled. Sighs came from the seemingly solid walls. There was a mechanical beeping sound, and then a sound of metal sliding against tiled floor. Inmates stepped out of their cells, none of them in handcuffs. Three guards walked down, making sure there was still the same amount of prisoners as there were that morning. One guard finished his row and joined the other guard. They yelled another command and made their way to a different hall after shutting the prisoner's in their cells.

This new hall had white walls with doors spaced seven feet apart. There were five different locks on each, and each door had a small, glassed hole, small enough for only the eyes of a person to look through. They stopped at one door and opened it. This was a daily routine. If you could count eleven days as being a routine already. They unlocked the door and one of them took the hand cuffs from the holster. He walked in, and the other guard held the door open. The one guard emerged with a man standing one foot taller than he was.

They walked down the hall at a brisk pace until they reached a door with locks and a keypad. The second guard punched in some numbers and the door buzzed, signaling it was unlocked. They went through the door and came back out, lacking the six foot five inch prisoner. He was sitting in a chair, chains around his feet. He sat silently, being watched by the Sheriff and a psychologist. He stared at the mirror, waiting.

The door opened and the psychologist took a seat opposite him.

"Emmett McCarty. Care to explain what happened?" he said. Emmett stared at the man, standing at only five feet two inches, sitting even lower than Emmett thought he would, with a blank, calm expression.

"I beat my ex girlfriend of two years. That's all you need to know. You can get everything else from the fancy police report," he said, his voice flat and low.

"I see," the psychologist said. He walked out of the door, leaving Emmett sitting in the chair.

**Yo. Hopefully you all get that Emmett won't be leaving that place for a while. Especially since he won't talk to the nice psychologist. Anyway, short chapter. Please review yo. ;D**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

It hadn't been long since I had gotten fit for my dress, and yet six days later there was the wedding. I had been in two weddings. Edward and Bella's, and Alice and Jasper's. They were nothing new to me, and yet the walk to the front of that damned isle seemed to take forever. The first two times I had Emmett on my arm, and now I had Jacob. At first Rachel didn't want him there, but after we got him in a tuxedo her mind quickly changed.

It hadn't been long, only about two weeks, yes, but we decided not to tell anyone about my current physical state. We decided we were going to wait. So we talked on our way down the isle. Mainly it was him talking, but I added in comments here and there. We parted ways at the alter and of course, the ceremony started. It was a shorter one, lasting only ten minutes. The reception, however, lasted five hours. Of which Jacob and I were only present for four. We found the hotel rooms very comfortable. And we were out of city. We were staying there for the night, so we figured to check in early.

Of course we got a call an hour later telling us to get our asses down there or else. It was said in a very nice voice, but we heard the malice behind it.

We were friendly, we laughed, and talked, and ate, and toasted. We did everything one should do at a reception. Then I felt the sudden urge to hurl. So I excused myself from the table we were eating at and went to the restroom.

I had only hurled when I had the flu when I was sixteen. Never before (that I could remember) and never since. So this was new to me. I didn't remember that the sweat would come without you noticing it, and I forgot that tears came unwillingly to your eyes. I looked in the mirror after I left the toilet to find myself looking like … for lack of a better word, shit.

My hair was seemingly glued to my face and my makeup was running. I wouldn't be allowed to be seen by Rachel like this. It would ruin her wedding, and I really had nothing to do. I didn't have any makeup, or any brush with me. I called Jacob.

"Hello?" he asked. I could picture his face of confusion.

"Hey, I'm in the bathroom. Can you tell Rachel that I can't make the rest of dinner. I got sick," I said quickly. There was silence on the other end, but then I heard his voice telling Rachel what I told him. She said some words, but I couldn't make them out entirely. Then Jacob spoke to me again.

"Where are you?" he asked. I could hear him walking away from the large crowd that was the reception.

"In the lobby restroom. I'll come out," I said, then closed the phone. When I walked out I saw Jacob across the lobby. He made his way quickly to me and put his arm around my waist.

I knew I didn't feel good, and I knew I must look worse than I felt, so I ducked my head, looking only at the floor. I blamed this all on morning sickness, but it was only supposed to happen in the morning, not at night. I decided I would Google it when we got to our room.

After thirty minutes of trying to even get Google up on my computer, I realized that this hotel was not very well supplied and lacked wireless internet. So I had one of two choices, the way I saw it. I could one, ask Jasper what was up with this whole thing, and inadvertently let Alice and Jasper know I was pregnant, or I could wait until we got home.

Being extremely impatient I called Jasper's cell phone. He picked up on the third ring.

"Jasper Whitlock speaking," he said casually. I could almost hear his leather chair reclining in the background.

"Hey Jasper, its Rose," I said softly. Jacob was taking a shower and I didn't want him to know I was calling one of my friends about this. We had both decided to not tell anyone until we absolutely had to. This was technically breaking a promise to him.

"You usually don't call me. What's wrong?" he asked. It was true. I called him maybe when I couldn't get a hold of Alice, and that was very rare in and of itself.

"Morning sickness is usually only in the morning, right?" I asked quickly. Alice was seventeen weeks along, so she must have been through this stage already, and Jasper would know about it. I hoped.

"It can happen at any time, but it usually prominently in the mornings, thus the term "morning sickness." Why do you ask?" he asked me. On second thought, asking a psychologist these questions wasn't the best idea.

"Just asking out of plain curiosity," I said, shaking my head. I stopped, knowing he wouldn't be able to see me. I closed my eyes tightly and exhaled.

"How far along are you?" he said after a short silence. My eyes popped open. Not even fifty words and he knew. And he couldn't even see me! I wasn't going to answer him. In fact, I was going to ask him what he meant at all.

"Seven weeks," I said. I thought it was an excellent way of not telling him I was pregnant. Technically he guessed. So what if he knew? At least that only made one person who was very good at keeping secrets.

"Does Jacob know? Is it Jacob's?" he asked calmly. The second question caught me off guard, but I answered his questions nonetheless.

"Yes, Jacob knows, and yes it's his. I have to go, I'll talk to you later," I said then snapped my phone shut. Jacob emerged from the bathroom soon after. I was lying on the bed with my eyes closed, but I could see the lights turn off. I felt Jacob crawl in the bed moments later.

"You're on your back," he said. I could feel his eyes on my face. I nodded, smiling.

"I'm known to do that occasionally," I stated calmly. He chuckled at my response. I put my hand facing up next to my side and Jacob took it. I curled my fingers around his and brought his hand up to my mouth and kissed it. I felt his other hand wrap around the back of my neck and then I felt his lips press lightly on mine. From the angle I could tell he was over me. I couldn't feel any of his weight.

His lips parted from mine and I opened my eyes at the lack of contact. The hand I had been holding was tracing patterns on my chest. His hands were extremely warm. This I always loved about him.

"Are you feeling better?" he whispered in my ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and gently nipping at it. I let out a small giggle.

"Extremely so," I replied as he kissed a trail down my neck to where he was making designs on my chest.

"Are you feeling up to some exertion?" he whispered in my ear again. This time he sucked on the lobe. I let out a moan involuntarily, and he took it as a yes. He moved his lips from my ear to my lips and kissed them urgently.

Usually when we had sex it was a fight for domination. He would kiss me urgently, and I would kiss back until I wanted my fair share of power. Then I would roll him so he was under me. That didn't last long, but it was fun. Tonight I let him have all the power. I let his hands take mine and anchor them above my head, all the while kissing me.

As I had figured, he hadn't put anything on after getting out of the shower, and I had gone commando for the night. I was only wearing a short nightdress with pink skulls on a black background. The hand that wasn't holding mine above my head was massaging my leg as it traveled up and down. Soon my hips were moving against him, telling him to get to the point soon. I could tell he was just prolonging this excellent kissing session because his arousal was all too apparent to me as I moved. I had never let him have complete control, so I had no idea as to what to expect.

I found out three minutes later I liked him having all the control. He was still kissing me when he entered, and it caught me off guard. I broke away from his lips and let out a scream. It wasn't a painful scream, it was a pleasurable scream. I had never, not once, screamed while having sex before. Jacob started kissing my neck and moving in time with that. My hands were still above my head and his hand was still on my thigh.

My legs had snaked around his waist at some point, and my screams had turned to moans. Occasionally, when he would suck at the sensitive part just below my ear I would scream. Perhaps occasionally wasn't the right word, seeing as Jacob loved to suck on that part of my neck.

That morning I woke up and went to the bathroom immediately. I thought I just had to pee, but my stomach didn't like having food in it, apparently. I figured I would throw up only the once, so after my stomach acid was on the floor I didn't bother reaching for the trash can, thinking I was done. However, people failed to mention that being pregnant caused you to throw up multiple times in a single sitting. I was washing my face when I threw up again. I slammed my hands on the counter.

"What the fuck? Can't once a day be good enough?" I yelled looking at the mess in the sink. Jacob walked, extremely nakedly and tiredly, into the bathroom, rubbing his eyes.

"Who killed what?" he asked. This was his default question whenever he had just woken up. I turned around to get a towel off the rack. As I opened my mouth to answer his question more liquid spewed from my mouth.

"I'm going to kill you," I said, thoroughly disgusted. I hated throwing up. I had just decided this. I took a hand towel and held it under the water for a few seconds until it was wet. I wrung it out and cleaned up my mess. I threw the towel in the trash can. The hotel wouldn't miss it. And if they would, too bad.

"What did I do this time?" he asked through a yawn. As mad at him as I was for getting me pregnant, I still found him adorable as he stood there, stretching with his eyes scrunched up and mouth open.

"Nothing," I said. I walked past him to get changed for our drive home. It was seven and check out time was ten. We planned to leave at ten thirty. He grabbed my wrist and backed me against the door frame. He pushed his weight against me and we just stood there. My wrist was still in his hand and his other hand was gripping the lip of the frame. He was looking at me, and I was looking at him.

"Something tells me it's going to be a while before I leave this bathroom," I said quietly. He closed his eyes and nodded his head with a smile. I giggled as he picked me up and took me to the shower. I let him have complete control again. It was better that way.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Week twelve was worse than week seven. I can deal with throwing up, I can deal with everything in that department. What I can't deal with is headaches that Tylenol won't help. I become a three year old with a scrapped knee.

"Just make it go away!" I said, all too loudly to Jacob. We had left the movie early, due to my incessant whining and the handfuls of popcorn being thrown at us. We didn't mind, it was just a poorly made movie about an odd teenage couple. No big loss.

"Honey, Tylenol isn't working, what more do you want? I would offer to go to the store and buy you every pain pill available, but that would cause you to overdose, so that's out of the question," he said, looking in the freezer for an ice pack.

"Could you do that despite the overdose warning?" I asked, all whining gone from my voice. I sat up on the couch and looked at him. He looked at me with a blank expression. I lay back down on the couch and pouted. He put the ice pack on my head and began to rub my feet. It felt nice.

"So babe, you've had these headaches that have caused me migraines for a week now. When is it supposed to stop?" he asked. I knew he was teasing, but I still glared at him.

"Sometime in week thirteen. Alice never had these things, and if she did, she hid it very well," I said. My eyes were closed and his hands moved up my legs.

"And you're extremely close to week thirteen. Did you ever consider that Alice's pain tolerance might be higher than yours?" he asked innocently. I loved the man, but sometimes I just wanted to kill him.

"It might be," I said truthfully. He sighed and got up.

"Baby sitters or prom queens?" he asked.

"We haven't seen prom queens in a long time," I said immediately after he asked the question.

The weeks went by quickly. I was now at twenty three and Alice, who had almost died from excitement when she found out about me, was at thirty three.

My doctor said everything was fine and that if we wanted to continue with our "sexual practices" I should be on top. Which Jacob didn't mind in the least bit.

Weeks twenty four, twenty five and twenty six went by smoothly. Nothing as bad as the thirteenth or seventh week. In my mind, nothing could get worse than that.

That was, of course, until I had contraptions. Then I thought nothing could get worse.

Then they stuck the abnormally large needle in my back. After that, I was positive nothing could get worse than that.

That was before I woke up the next day. I was sticky, and I smelled disgusting. I could hear someone breathing, but I didn't really care about anyone else's life at that point. I wanted to get whatever the hell was on my body, off my body. And I wanted to do it immediately.

Three weeks later I was sleep deprived, irritable, and downright bitchy. Dinner out with just Jacob sounded like a wonderful plan. Alice was going to baby sit my kid, as I had come to call him.

He was beautiful. He had black hair, curtsey of Jacob, and green eyes, curtsey of me. His skin wasn't as dark as Jacobs, and wasn't as fair as mine. I called him Henry, but right now he had taken on the title of "the kid."

Jacob pulled out my chair before going to his own. The entire night he had been nervous, and he had put on a tuxedo. He never wore tuxedo's, save for his sister's wedding. He even had Alice buy me a dress when I was taking care of her kid and my own.

He ordered a light wine, and when the waiter left he looked around nervously. His nervousness was making me nervous, which caused me to take a break, even though we had just arrived.

In the bathroom I washed my hands and fixed my already messed up makeup. Sometimes I wondered why I even bothered with it.

When I sat back down at the table Jacob didn't say anything. He stared at the table in front of him, his hands in fists on the table. I put my left hand on one of his fists.

"Jacob, honey, what's wrong?" I asked him. He was, by now, scaring me. He hadn't said anything since this morning when we dropped Henry off with Alice. He looked at me with a determination in his eyes that wasn't there before. He stood up and smoothed his jacket down before walking over to my side of the table. I looked at him curiously.

"Now, obviously, I've never done this before, but I think I got the gist of it from that one movie," he said. We had seen many movies before, and I was suddenly worried he was about to kill everyone in the restaurant. I then wondered why on earth he would want us to dress up for that. Maybe he wanted to do it Mr. and Mrs. Smith style. But I doubted it. He bent down on one knee, looking only at me the entire time.

Suddenly, everything clicked into place. The tuxedo, the modest dress, the dropping the kid off with an all too happy Alice, the hundred dollar per plate restaurant. All of it made perfect sense. I hit my head, cursing myself for being so stupid. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. What he said was a rush, all one word, but I understood as if he had said it speaking to a mentally retarded kid.

"Willyoumarryme?" I admit, it was short, and not romantic, but from the death grip he had on my hand, and the way he looked no where else but my eyes, I knew he meant every short, run-together word. I couldn't speak, so I only nodded my head. I could feel tears running over my eyelids as he slid the ring on to my finger. I finally had my happily ever after. I was loved.

**So sorry about the wait, readers. I've been overwhelmed by my senior year in high school! I'm excited, and scared at the same time! :D Anyway, after this we only have the epilogue. I hope you don't kill me for that. But it all depends on you! Please review, always appreciated.**


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue

Jasper's arm was hooked around mine and Alice was at the other end of the room, along with Jacob and Paul. Edward and Bella were in the front row, holding hands and looking back at Jasper and myself. As was the rest of the room, which was mainly Jacob's friends.

I leaned closer to Jasper.

"I don't think I can do this," I whispered, a smile planted on my face permanently. I felt his grip on my hand tighten quickly. His eyes were only on Alice, as usual, but he responded.

"You're already half way there, it's a little too late for that now," he said sweetly. Looking around, I saw he was correct.

I had made this walk countless times before. But during those countless times I had been in a knee-length dress of some deep, saturated color. Never had I made this walk in a sleeveless, ten thousand dollar ivory dress with a veil over my face. And the walk had always been exceedingly slow. This one couldn't seem to wait to get out of the door. Life's simple ironies.

The ceremony itself didn't last very long, or so I thought. Alice said it was fairly long, but she told me how fast her ceremony went for her. Maybe it was just one of those, "I can't believe it's happening to me," things you read about every so often.

After the ceremony we made our way to thanking everyone, and of course, the first dance. I don't remember that, but what sticks with me vividly is Jacob's hand going too far north when getting the garter off my leg. I got teased for being ticklish, and on top of that, I couldn't defend myself because what would everyone think? Probably nothing different than what they already knew about Jacob and I, but that wasn't the point.

I slept on the plane to our honeymoon, which was on a small, non-commercial island. Everyone we knew chipped in for it.

On the honeymoon I remember only two things. Sleeping, and sex. Other than that, I couldn't even tell you if we went to the beach.

**And that's all she wrote. Yeah. I used that line. Anyway, happy thanksgiving everyone. Please review.**


End file.
